


Lend a Helping Hand

by peetzahjoe



Series: Post-Midnight Swallows [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, mentions of cutting and depression, mentions of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riker sees a girl repeatedly on campus, and her behavior sets off alarm bells for him, and he's made it his mission to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this part of the story takes place during Riker and Jeff's freshman year of college.  
> Later parts take place from sophomore year on. On a separate note, this short story was originally supposed to be, like, 2 parts. It ended up being 5 parts. Oops. HOWEVER, there will be 6 chapters because one of the chps will be a short story I wrote that directly relates to what is happening. ENJOY!

The first time Riker saw her he was walking back to his dorm late at night from the library during midterms. She was sitting outside one of the buildings hunched over herself, arms wrapped around her midsection. He stopped and watched her. She seemed to be waiting for someone, her eyes darting around nervously. She must have been cold because she was only wearing a baggy t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. Her wavy hair fell into her face as she looked around.

Riker watched her for another minute before snapping out of his thoughts and heading over towards her. Though, as he walked he saw someone walk up to her and grab her by the arm. She seemed to stiffen at the touch, but then relaxed slightly when she saw who it was. Riker stopped and watched as the girl walked off with the guy, even though she still looked slightly nervous. He let out a sigh and then headed back towards his dorm, shifting his backpack over his shoulder.

“Hey, man,” Macen said absentmindedly when Riker walked into the room and then threw his keys onto his desk.

“Hey,” Riker replied as he dropped his backpack onto the floor and then collapsed face first into his bed.

“Have a good study session?” Macen asked as he flipped through notes.

“I guess,” Riker said with a shrug. Macen looked over at Riker then with one eyebrow raised.

“What’s up, dude?” Macen asked. “You seem a little distracted.”

“Yeah. I just saw this chick in the middle of campus. She seemed nervous, and then some guy dragged her off. I dunno. It just didn’t sit right with me,” Riker replied as he sat up and then pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Jeff that he had made it back to his dorm.

“Did you talk to her?” Macen asked, eyebrows knitting together. Riker shook his head.

“When I was on my way over to talk to her the guy showed up,” Riker added before he stood up to change into his pajamas. “I don’t really know. But like I said. It just didn’t sit right with me.”

“Sounds sketchy to me,” Macen replied with a shrug. Riker nodded in agreement and pulled his shirt on over his head.

“Whoever she is, I hope she’s okay. She just seemed a little scared,” Riker added as he fell back onto his bed.

“Don’t worry yourself about it, man. There’s probably nothing you could do. She’s probably fine,” Macen told Riker as he started to get ready for bed too. “Is Jeff coming, or can I lock the door?”

“Nah. I think Jeff is already asleep. He hasn’t texted me back. G’head and lock the door,” Riker replied. Macen nodded and walked over to lock the door and then switch the light off. Riker crawled under his covers and curled up as he let out a heavy sigh.

“C’mon, dude. Don’t worry about it. You’re gonna work yourself up too much if you do,” Macen said, throwing a pencil over at Riker. Riker chuckled and threw the pencil back at Macen.

“I know. Now shut up and go to sleep before I get Kamryn to come down here and duct tape your mouth shut,” Riker laughed.

“Harsh,” Macen chuckled before they both fell silent and eventually fell asleep.

000000

“I don’t wanna go to class,” Jeff complained loudly as he and Riker walked around a few days later. Riker chuckled and tugged Jeff closer to his side in order to kiss Jeff’s temple.

“I know you don’t, but you have a midterm to take,” Riker added. Jeff huffed out a breath and leaned closer into Riker’s side.

“I know. It sucks. I hate the fact that we have a _dance_ midterm,” Jeff huffed.

“It’s really not that bad. I took mine last night,” Riker assured Jeff. Jeff just nodded and pulled away from Riker slightly as they reached the building that his class was in. “You’ll do fine. So go in there and kill it.”

“Mmh. I’ll text you when I’m done,” Jeff said as he looked up at Riker, who smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Good luck. I love you,” Riker breathed.

“Love you too,” Jeff replied before he kissed Riker lightly and then headed into the building. Riker watched Jeff go and shook his head before heading back towards his dorm.

That’s when he saw her again. This time she was sitting beneath a tree with some books spread out around her. She was wearing the same pair of gym shorts, but this time she was wearing a shirt that had been cut to expose her sides. The shirt exposed a tattoo along her left side, which was of a feather that then morphed into flying birds. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and there were dark circles beneath her eyes. She was bent over, one hand pressed lightly to her abdomen.

“Riker, why are you just standing in the middle of the sidewalk?” a voice suddenly asked. Riker jumped and then looked over to see Lane standing next to him with her hands clapped over her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

“Oh my god, Lane. I hate you,” Riker laughed as he wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her to his side. She released a giggle then and poked his side in return.

“But seriously, why are you just standing in the middle of the sidewalk?” Lane asked as she straightened up, Riker’s arm still draped over her shoulders. Riker just nodded in the direction of the girl beneath the tree.

“This is the second time I’ve seen her. She seems to be stressed about something. I don’t know,” Riker added with a shrug. Lane looked over at the girl too.

“Mmh. She’s in one of my writing classes. She is really quiet. I don’t even know her name,” Lane said as they both watched the girl. “She always seems really tired and has a circulation of about four of five outfits. The same guy is always waiting for her after class, but she never seems that excited to see him.”

“That’s weird,” Riker breathed. Lane nodded in agreement.

“For a while I thought she might be anorexic because she is always wearing baggy clothes, but then I saw her eat once. I no longer thing she is anorexic. But I think something is definitely going on. I just don’t know what and I’ve never been able to talk to her,” Lane said. “I’ve tried a few times, but she just gives me a panicked look and then bolts away.”

“Mmh. I wonder what’s going on there, then,” Riker breathed. “Like, that’s really weird.”

“Mhm,” Lane agreed as they started walking away, both of them glancing over at the girl one more time. “This is actually the first time I’ve seen her outside of class without that guy at her side. He seems very possessive of her.”

“Ten bucks says it is not a healthy relationship,” Riker said.

“Definitely not,” Lane said with a shake of her head. “I’ve only ever seen her smile once. One day after class a different guy was waiting for her. My guess was he was her brother, because they looked a lot alike. But I only ever saw him the one time and he seemed older. Like, older as in he is probably married with kids.”

“Mmh,” Riker hummed. “That can’t be good then.”

“Nope. But I don’t know what to do about it,” Lane breathed.

“Me either,” Riker agreed as he huffed out a sigh. “Hopefully she’ll be okay, though.”

“Mhm. She seems really nice too. According to our teacher she is an amazing writer too,” Lane said. Riker chuckled a bit then and ruffled Lane’s hair.

“Well, hopefully she will make it through whatever she is going through,” Riker said as he kissed Lane’s forehead.

“Yep! Now, c’mon. Let’s go mess with Macen’s things while he is in my room,” Lane giggled as she took off into their building.

“Agreed!” Riker laughed as he followed after her to go to his and Macen’s room.

000000

The next time Riker saw the girl was months later. It was early February and students were hurrying between classes to avoid the cold and the snow on the ground. Riker and Kamryn, on the other hand, had decided to build an igloo outside their dorm since their class had been cancelled that day. They were both laughing and singing as they constructed their igloo, just happy that they didn’t have to go to class. Macen had left for class fifteen minutes before, grumbling about the fact that he had to go.

Then, Riker looked up and immediately froze. He’d almost forgotten about the girl until now. She was sitting on a bench between all of the dorm buildings with her knees curled to her chest, probably to keep warm since she only had on a thin jacket, along with a pair of sweatpants. Her hair was falling around her face and she kept looking around and wringing her hands together in the sleeves of her jacket.

Riker glanced over as Kamryn came up to his side, her expression curious. They exchanged a glance and then turned their attention back to the girl.

“She’s probably _freezing_ ,” Kamryn breathed out. Riker nodded in agreement.

“I’ve only seen her twice before during last semester. I haven’t seen her around since, like, September or early October,” Riker said. “Apparently she was in one of Lane’s classes last semester and is super quiet.”

“She looks it. She seems really closed off by her body language,” Kamryn commented.

“She is probably also like that because she is cold,” Riker said, watching the girl carefully as she looked around nervously and tucked her hair behind one of her ears. “From what Lane told me, I don’t think she has much.”

“Mmh,” Kamryn hummed. “Maybe we should offer her a jacket or something.”

“I don’t know if she would let us,” Riker said as he looked over at Kamryn, who looked back up at him and then shrugged.

“We should at least _try_ ,” Kamryn said. Riker pursed his lips and then nodded in agreement. “All right. I will be back. I’m gonna go grab my extra jacket. Make sure she doesn’t leave. Go talk to her or something.”

“Mkay,” Riker said, squeezing Kamryn’s hand before she ran off into the building. Riker looked over at the girl again and then slowly walked over towards her. When he got closer the girl looked up, hazel eyes widening as her posture stiffened. Riker sat down on the bench with her, though keeping his distance. She eyed him warily as her shoulders shook from the cold. Riker looked over at her and gave her a small smile.

“Hi,” he breathed quietly.

“Hi,” she replied in a small voice, even as her voice shook. Riker inspected her, noticing her lips were blue and her whole body seemed to be shaking.

“You okay?” Riker asked her, eyebrows knitting together slightly.

“Fine. Just waiting for someone,” she replied as she started rubbing the inside of her left ring finger with her thumb. Riker watched the action and noticed there was a tattoo there that read _Jude_ in an elegant script.

“If you’re going to be waiting a while, you could always wait inside one of the dorms,” Riker said. She shook her head as she looked around, thumb still rubbing along her tattoo.

“I don’t have access,” she replied shortly.

“I could let you in. My dorm building is right over there and it’s really cold out,” Riker said, pointing back towards his building. She shook her head again.

“I’m fine. I’ve dealt with worse. He’ll be here soon. He _has_ to be here soon,” she said, her voice sounding a bit pleading towards the end.

“Are you sure you can’t wait inside? It’s really cold and you’re turning blue. That’s not healthy,” Riker said as he looked at her. She suddenly turned to look at him, her hazel eyes curious.

“Why do you care?” she asked, eyes inspecting his face. Riker stuck his hands into his jacket pocket and shrugged.

“No one should have to be left alone in the cold wearing something that shouldn’t really be considered a real jacket,” Riker replied after a few second. Her gaze lingered on his face a few more seconds before she sniffed and looked away again.

“It’s all I have for a jacket. I’ve made it so far,” she added after a few seconds.

“You should get a better jacket, at least. You’re gonna freeze to death one of these days,” Riker said. She shook her head again.

“I can’t. I don’t have the money to. I have to use my money for other things,” she said, eyes refusing to fall upon Riker again.

“If you want I can get you a jacket. My friend just ran inside to get one,” Riker said, nodding back towards the building. The girl looked over at Riker then with wide eyes.

“No. No, I can’t. Please, don’t give me anything,” she pleaded, eyes wide. Riker’s brow pulled together then in confusion. “Just please don’t. Tell your friend to keep his or her jacket. I can’t. I just _can’t_.”

“Why not?” Riker asked. She just shook her head rapidly and then froze when she noticed a figure standing by one of the dorm buildings.

“I have to go,” she suddenly said, jumping up from the bench and hurrying over towards the guy who had appeared. Riker watched in confusion, eyebrows shooting up as the guy grabbed the girl by the upper arm and dragged her off.

Riker continued to stare at the spot where the girl had disappeared until Kamryn jogged up to him, a jacket hanging from one hand.

“Hey! Where’d she go?” Kamryn asked. “I told you to keep her here!”

“I tried. She ran off when some guy appeared. I told her you were getting her a jacket and she acted like she would die if she accepted a jacket from anyone,” Riker told Kamryn as he looked up at her. Her eyebrows shot up and then she looked around the area.

“That doesn’t sound good. Did you at least get her name so that we can try and get her help?” Kamryn asked. Riker shook his head and sighed as he stood up.

“No. She was really jittery,” Riker replied.

“You said she had a class with Lane. Does Lane know her name?” Kamryn asked as they walked back towards their building. Riker shook his head and released another sigh.

“Nah. Lane said she never learned her name and that she would never talk to her either,” Riker added. Kamryn huffed out a breath and opened the door to the building.

“Well, hopefully next time one of us sees her we can get her to talk a bit more,” Kamryn breathed.

“Hopefully,” Riker agreed as they walked into his room and collapsed onto his bed to watch movies until Jeff and Macen came back from class.

000000

It was close to the end of the school year the next time Riker saw the girl. He and Jeff had just gotten back to campus from being at set and they were heading back to Riker’s dorm from his car. Riker spotted the girl sitting on the bench between the dorm buildings again and froze. Jeff looked back at Riker, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“What’s up, Rike?” Jeff asked.

“That girl is here again,” Riker replied, nodding towards the girl. She was back to wearing a pair of gym shorts and the cut t-shirt that exposed her sides. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and there were dark circles under her eyes as she looked around. Jeff looked over at the girl and his eyebrows knit together even more.

“She’s the one you’ve seen around a few times?” Jeff asked. Riker nodded in response and Jeff huffed out a breath, both of them watching as the girl continued to look around and wring her hands together. Her clothes seemed to hang off of her skinny frame.

“She seems skinnier than I’ve ever seen her,” Riker said.

“That can’t be good from what you, Kam, and Lane have said,” Jeff breathed out. Riker shook his head.

“C’mon. I have some food in my bag. Let’s see if she’ll take it,” Riker said, tugging on Jeff’s hand and pulling him towards the girl. Jeff followed, fingers squeezing Riker’s. The girl looked up as she heard them approach, but she quickly looked away and pulled her knees up to her chest. “Hi. Remember me?”

“Yeah. You tried to give me a jacket,” the girl replied, refusing to look over at Riker.

“Mhm,” Riker agreed as he sat down on the bench and pulled Jeff with him. Jeff willingly collapsed onto the bench next to Riker and rested his chin on Riker’s shoulder. “Well, this time I wanted to offer you food. You look like you could use some.”

“I’m fine,” the girl said stubbornly, even though her hazel eyes were curious.

“You don’t look it,” Jeff told her. The girl looked over at Jeff and took him in, her hazel eyes softening.

“You two are cute together,” she breathed out before biting her lip and looking out into the distance again.

“Thank you,” they replied as Riker noticed the girl start to rub her thumb over the tattoo on the inside of her left ring finger. They all fell silent, Riker and Jeff waiting for the girl to say something again.

“Are you guys happy?” she suddenly asked, still looking straight ahead.

“How so?” Jeff asked in response. She huffed out a sigh and rubbed at her nose before running her thumb over her tattoo again.

“Like, _together_ ,” she finally breathed out.

“Yeah. We are,” Riker told her.

“What about your other friends in relationships? Are they happy?” she asked.

“Yes. Being happy in a relationship is extremely important,” Jeff replied. “You shouldn’t be in any relationship that you aren’t happy in.”

“Sometimes there isn’t a choice,” the girl choked out. “Sometimes there is something more important than your own happiness.”

“Yes, sometimes there is,” Riker agreed.

“I just don’t know what to do anymore. I have to protect her,” the girl cried as she wiped at her cheeks. Riker and Jeff watched her carefully. “I would rather be unhappy than have her in danger.”

“Is it Jude?” Riker asked. The girl looked over at him them, tears running down her cheeks and her hazel eyes wide. Riker smiled slightly and gestured towards where the girl was rubbing her tattoo. “I noticed the tattoo last time I saw you.”

“Oh,” was all she said before turning away again.

“I’m Riker, by the way,” Riker said, giving the girl a small smile. She looked back over at him and Jeff smiled at her too.

“I’m Jeff,” he added. “We’re here to help you if you need it.”

“I can’t get help,” the girl said. “It’s too late.”

“I don’t think it is ever too late,” Riker said. The girl shook her head and wrapped her arms around her legs tightly.

“Sometimes it is,” she breathed out. Then, she noticed a man standing between two buildings and tensed up. “I have to go.”

“Wait! At least take some food,” Riker said, trying to grab the food he had in his backpack. She just shook her head and started to walk away.

“I can’t. Thank you for listening,” she breathed quietly before walking quickly over towards the man, who Riker now noticed was standing in front of a stroller.

“Hurry up, you worthless piece of shit,” the guy said, just loud enough for Riker and Jeff to hear.

“I’m going as fast as I can,” they heard the girl reply, which is when they noticed her limping. Then, they heard a shrill cry coming from the stroller and the girl seemed to speed up. The guy turned to look into the stroller and the girl sped up even more.

“Don’t touch her! I will handle her!” the girl exclaimed in a panic as she reached the man and the stroller.

“You fucking better,” they heard the guy growl before he shoved the stroller at the girl and then dragged her away.

Riker and Jeff exchanged a worried glance then before looking back towards where the girl had disappeared.

“We didn’t get her name,” Jeff breathed out. Riker shook his head and stood up, dragging Jeff up with him. “How are we supposed to help her if we don’t even know her name?”

“We can’t,” Riker said as they walked towards Riker’s dorm. Jeff huffed out a breath and then collapsed against Riker’s side.

“I hope she will be okay,” Jeff whispered. Riker nodded and kissed Jeff’s forehead.

“Me too, Jeff. Me too,” Riker agreed as they walked into the building, not realizing that was the last time they would see the girl until the next school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOP! Okay, Imma be honest. I got this idea solely because I wanted a character with the one specific tattoo, and the name for her (which you will find out next chp). I was telling one of my friends about this character while I was writing and her response was "she was doomed from the start", which is very true. SO YEAH.
> 
> Also, the tattoo: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e1/01/eb/e101ebbef9600e56360a7afaf34a8259.jpg  
> In reference to placing, the girl's tattoo would be on her side, however it would start further down her side (closer to her hip) and then end about an inch or so below the bra-line.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mmh, Jeff, I need to go to class,” Riker chuckled as Jeff kissed his jaw line. Jeff huffed out a laugh and bit lightly at Riker’s skin.

“I wish you didn’t. That outfit is really working for you,” Jeff hummed. Riker smiled and hooked his fingers through Jeff’s belt loops.

“C’mon. It’s the first day of classes. I know you have class too. We’re not starting off the year by being late,” Riker said. Jeff just hummed against Riker’s skin and Riker sighed. “C’mon, Jeff. I actually want to go to this class.”

“Yeah, I know you do,” Jeff breathed as he finally pulled his mouth away from Riker’s jaw line and fell against his chest. “Probably a good thing I am not in this class with you.”

“Mhm,” Riker agreed as he wrapped his arms around Jeff’s shoulders. Jeff hugged Riker back and Riker kissed Jeff’s forehead. “Now, go to your class. I will see you afterwards. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jeff replied before kissing Riker lightly and then walking off. Riker watched Jeff walk away and then smiled and shook his head before heading into the dance studio that his advanced dancing class would take place in. Carson immediately spotted him and waved him over. Riker smiled and dropped to the ground next to Carson and bumped their shoulders together.

“Nice hickey,” Carson chuckled, gesturing to Riker’s jaw.

“Ah, fuck. Jeff is a little shit,” Riker grumbled as he rubbed a hand over his jaw. Carson just chuckled and shook his head.

“I bet that is something Macen didn’t miss over the summer,” Carson added. Riker chuckled and shrugged.

“Probably. He vacates the room enough though and hangs with Kamryn, who is happy Lane is with you,” Riker laughed. “We all end up practically having singles most of the time.”

“Yeah, this is true. I’m sure Joey is happy he is rooming with Jeffry this year,” Carson snorted. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement before he looked up as someone walked through the door.

Riker immediately froze, recognizing the girl that he had tried to help last school year. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and the usual cut t-shirt. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun with strips falling out around her face. She seemed to sense Riker’s gaze and she turned. Her hazel eyes immediately widened and she turned away from Riker quickly to go sit against one of the mirrors. Carson looked at Riker with one eyebrow raised and Riker let out a sigh.

“I tried to help her a few times last semester. She refused to let me,” Riker breathed.

“ _Oh_. Is this the one that was in Lane’s writing class?” Carson asked as he eyed the girl, who was now looking anywhere but at Riker.

“Yeah,” Riker replied as the instructor finally walked into the room and sat down on the floor with the students. She looked around at all the students and then smiled slightly.

“Alright, students. I am going to start with role. I like to see who shows up on the first day. I know some people think this class will be an easy A, even with it being advanced,” she said as she tapped a pencil against her clipboard, which obviously had the class role on it. Everyone nodded once in understanding and she began to rattle names off.

“Riker Castellan,” the teacher called out.

“Hello,” Riker said, smiling widely and waving once. The teacher looked up with a small smile and appraised Riker before nodding once and turning back to her list. Carson snorted next to Riker and Riker nudged Carson with his elbow.

“Addison Chase,” the teacher said, looking around the room expectantly. Riker’s eyes immediately fell upon the girl from last year, who seemed to be nervous.

“Here,” she finally breathed out, raising one hand slightly. The teacher nodded to her as well and continued on with the role. Riker continued to look at the girl, and then she finally lifted her gaze to meet his. He gave her a small smile and she gave him a tight-lipped smile in return as she began to wring her hands together.

“Alright, pupils. You are going to be paired up alphabetically for your first assignment. You will be given a song and you will have to construct a dance for it. You will have two weeks to do so, and then you will present your routine in front of the class,” the instructor told them before telling them the pairs they would be working in.

“Hey man, good luck,” Carson said, clapping Riker on the shoulder as the girl, _Addison_ , glanced over at Riker since they would be paired together. Riker chuckled and shoved Carson playfully.

“Whatever, dude. It will be fine,” Riker added before he pushed up from the floor to walk over to Addison. He dropped to the floor next to her and she glanced over at him, hazel eyes curious. He smiled widely at her and leaned back on his palms. “So, Addison…”

“Addie,” she said softly, a small smile tugging at one side of her mouth.

“Ah. Don’t like the full name?” Riker asked. Addie pursed her lips and shook her head as she tucked a rogue strip of hair behind her ear. “You’re looking better.”

“Thanks. I’m doing a bit better,” she replied. Then, she inspected Riker and let out a sigh. “I didn’t suspect you as a dancer. Maybe a pianist or something like that, but not a dancer.”

“Well, I do play piano. I am a man of many talents,” Riker replied as he stood up and then held one hand out for Addie. She smiled slightly and allowed Riker to help her up from the floor. He spun her around once and she let out a small chuckle before turning on him with one eyebrow raised.

“You might not want to go spinning girls around like that when you quite obviously have a possessive partner,” Addie said as she gestured to Riker’s jaw line.

“Ah yeah, that. Jeff was appreciative of my outfit,” Riker breathed out with a shrug. “Plus, he’s gotten his possessiveness issues under control now.”

“Oh, _now_?” Addie asked, her eyebrow raising again.

“Mhm. It could be a bit of a problem two years ago,” Riker told her with a shrug. Addie smiled slightly and shook her head before checking her watch.

“Well, if you want to set up a time to meet once she hands out our songs, that would be awesome. I have somewhere I’d rather be right now…no offence,” Addie said.

“None taken,” Riker told her. “And that would be awesome. It might be easier to exchange numbers, though.”

“Oh. I, uh, don’t have a cell phone,” Addie said quietly, looking down at her feet.

“Mmh. Alright. A slight bump in the road. Let’s say if we don’t see each other around campus before Wednesday we can meet Wednesday night at six in here,” Riker said.

“That works perfectly. Thank you,” Addie breathed out. “Now, I really have to go. Thank you again.”

“No problem. See you around,” Riker said, waving as Addie walked out.

“Well, she didn’t seem _so_ closed off,” Carson said as he walked up behind him. Riker shrugged and then walked over to get his bag.

“I think something may have been holding her down before. She seemed a lot happier than any of the other times I saw her,” Riker commented as he and Carson walked out of the dance studio.

“Mmh. Well, you can probably make progress with her since she’s your partner,” Carson said.

“My thoughts exactly, dude,” Riker chuckled as he and Carson nudged each other with their elbows and set off towards their dorms.

000000

“How long until you have to go to your dance meeting?” Jeff asked as he ran his fingers through Riker’s hair. Riker hummed and looked down at the time on his phone.

“About ten minutes,” Riker breathed. Jeff hummed in understanding, fingers threading through the hair at the nape of Riker’s neck.

“You never told me who your partner for this project is,” Jeff said. Riker jumped up at that and smiled widely. Jeff’s eyebrows rose and he looked at Riker skeptically. “Should I be worried?”

“No, not like that. But it’s that girl from last semester,” Riker said.

“The one who we tried to help?” Jeff asked. Riker nodded enthusiastically. “Well, at least we know she made it through the summer.”

“She actually seems to be doing a lot better. She was smiling and laughing a little when I was talking to her,” Riker commented. “And I found out her name. It’s Addie.”

“Ah, so now we have a name to go with the pretty face,” Jeff chuckled as he stretched his arms over his head.

“Mhm,” Riker agreed as he leaned down to press a kiss to Jeff’s neck.

“Mm-mm. You’re not allowed to kiss my neck when you have to leave soon,” Jeff complained, reaching over to wrap his arms around Riker’s waist. Riker just chuckled and kissed the tip of Jeff’s nose before he pulled out of Jeff’s arms and climbed off of his bed.

“Later. Macen told me that he is going out with Kamryn, Lane, and Carson at eight, so he won’t be back until late,” Riker said as he pulled an old Brandywine High shirt on over his head.

“Good,” Jeff breathed out as he tugged Riker towards him to kiss Riker deeply. Riker melted into the kiss, his whole body relaxing. Then, his phone alarm beeped, telling him that he had to leave.

“Mmh. We’ll finish this later. I promise. But right now I have to go,” Riker said as he pulled away from Jeff’s mouth. Jeff huffed and fell back against Riker’s pillows. Riker chuckled and kissed Jeff’s forehead. “I will be back soon enough. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jeff replied as Riker walked out of the door. Riker just smiled and shook his head and headed towards the dance studio. Once he reached it, he walked inside and saw Addie sitting in the middle of the floor and doing stretches.

“Hey,” Riker said as he walked into the room and dropped to the floor also to start stretching as well.

“Hello,” Addie replied. “How do you want to do this?”

“I don’t know. Listen to it and think about what would work well with it?” Riker asked with a shrug. Addie shrugged also and nodded in agreement.

“Works for me. I am more of one to feel the music anyway,” she said before she took a deep breath and stretched her arms over her head. Riker nodded in agreement and crawled over to the iPod dock in the corner of the room to plug his iPod in and turn on the song. “So, how did you get into dancing anyway?”

“My high school’s singing and dancing group that I was roped into,” Riker replied as they both stood up and started to stretch out a bit more. “You?”

“My mom and dad enrolled me when I was a toddler,” Addie replied with a shrug as she stretched her arms over her head and then leaned down to touch her toes. “I kept up with it on my own once I got older though.”

“I didn’t start until I was older,” Riker snorted. Addie smiled slightly and turned a bit, exposing her left side to Riker. Riker looked at her tattoo and really studied it. The feather and the birds were extremely intricate, even though they weren’t in color. “Is there any certain reason you got that tattoo on your side?”

“The feather and birds? Yeah. Just because of my childhood and some other things,” Addie replied with a small shrug. “In a way it represents the scars I have, y’know? Which I’m sure you probably do, since you’ve got scars all over your wrists.”

Addie’s last comment was so sudden that Riker actually fell onto the floor with a heavy _thud_. She looked over at Riker with raised eyebrows and he just gaped at her, limbs sprawled out.

“What?” she asked. Riker just continued to stare at her and stood up slowly.

“No one has ever been so blunt about them before. They’re really faded anyway. No one really notices. No one noticed back then, either. Except for Jeff and a few others,” Riker said. Addie shrugged and started moving to the music.

“I know cutting scars when I see them,” she added. “And I know every person has stories behind them. I get that. I have stories behind mine too. Mine just aren’t physical scars.”

“Well yeah, everyone has scars in some way,” Riker said as he started to move to the music as well.

“If you don’t mind my asking, how come you cut?” Addie asked as she flitted around Riker.

“Oh, so you could be vague last year but now you can ask questions?” Riker asked with a slight chuckle.

“I had my reasons,” Addie replied with a stern look.

“I know,” Riker said before they fell silent for a few minutes and just danced, watching each other to see how the other moved and to determine what would work best for the song.

“You never answered my question,” Addie said, breaking the silence.

“My dad. Died when I was twelve. It was a pretty traumatic experience for me. I have to take medications still because of the effects,” Riker told her with a shrug.

“Mmh,” Addie hummed. “Family can really mess you up.”

“Yep,” Riker agreed. “What about you? What was going on with you?”

“What wasn’t going on is the real question,” Addie breathed out as she danced around Riker, as if teasing him. “So, earlier this week you said you have many talents. Care to share?”

“Mmh. Evasive,” Riker said. Addie smiled sweetly and easily pulled her leg up behind her before doing a spin. Riker chuckled and shook her head. “Well, besides playing piano and dancing, I also sing and act, as well as play soccer.”

“Wow. Made for Broadway, were we?” Addie asked. Riker laughed and shook his head.

“Never in a million years. I already have a steady job. I don’t need Broadway,” Riker replied.

“Oo, a working man,” Addie crooned, a smirk playing across her face.

“Since I was fourteen,” Riker said with a laugh.

“Oh dang,” Addie said, raising one eyebrow. “What kinda job we talking about?”

“Acting. Television show,” Riker told her.

“Ah. Which one?” Addie asked. Riker chuckled and pointed to his shirt.

“Brandywine High,” he replied. Addie stopped then and gaped at him. Riker stopped also and raised one eyebrow.

“Okay, I used to be _obsessed_ with that show in high school. Though I didn’t watch it as much my senior year,” Addie said. Riker laughed and shrugged. “How did I not recognize you?”

“I don’t know. It took Kamryn a minute last year and she was a hardcore fangirl,” Riker laughed as they started dancing around the room again.

“Is it true that you and Jeff started dating because you had to kiss for the show?” Addie suddenly asked. “I remember that gossip.”

“Yeah, that is actually some gossip the media got right. It probably would have happened eventually without the show, though,” Riker told her.

“Mmh. From what I saw, you two are really good together,” Addie breathed out, her eyes becoming slightly sad as her movements slowed down.

“Yeah. We’re definitely good for each other. We’ve helped each other through a lot. That happens when you’ve known each other for seventeen years,” Riker chuckled. Addie smiled at that and rolled her eyes.

“At least you’ve found your other half, yeah?” Addie asked.

“Mhm. Even if it took me a long time to figure it out,” Riker agreed. Addie smiled and then jumped slightly when her watch beeped. She looked down at her watch and her eyes widened.

“Cheese sticks, I have to go, I’m really sorry!” Addie exclaimed, grabbing her bag from the floor.

“It’s fine,” Riker assured her. “We can meet again later on. We’ll talk about it in class later.”

“Yes. That would be good. Thank you so much,” Addie said. “Now, I really have to go. I have someone waiting for me.”

“As do I,” Riker chuckled as he followed Addie out of the dance studio. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes.

“I hope your roommate doesn’t mind,” Addie said. Riker chuckled and shook his head.

“One, my roommate is out for the night. Two, he was my roommate last year and knows how it can be,” Riker said.

“Mmh. Well, I will see you later. Thanks again!” Addie said before jogging off. Riker waved to her and then headed back towards his dorm.

“I’m baaack,” Riker sang as he kicked the door closed and dropped his bag to the floor.

“ _Finally_ ,” Jeff breathed out immediately pulling Riker onto the bed and latching onto Riker’s neck behind his ear. “How did your session go?”

“Good. We talked and just got a feel for each other dancing wise,” Riker replied as he and Jeff started to pull at each other’s clothes.

“Mmh, how about _I_ get a feel for you and you use your dancing abilities for something _other_ than dancing?” Jeff growled out as he nipped at Riker’s skin.

“I approve of this plan,” Riker chuckled in response as he pulled Jeff on top of him, which resulted in Jeff giggling before they sealed their mouths together and forgot about everything else for a while.

000000

“It is _so_ nice out today,” Lane breathed as she stretched out in the grass on her back. Riker chuckled and lay down next to her, placing his hands behind his head.

“It really is. I’m happy I only had the one class today. Fridays are nice,” Riker added. Lane huffed out a laugh and rolled her eyes before she reached over to slap his chest lightly.

“Don’t you have to go meet that chick for dancing later, though?” Lane asked.

“Addie? Yeah. We’re meeting up in about an hour to work on our project,” Riker replied.

“I can’t believe that you got partnered with the quiet chick from last year,” Lane snorted. Riker smiled and shrugged.

“She isn’t so quiet anymore. Still evasive about her own life, but at least she doesn’t just run away anymore,” Riker said. “And she looks a lot healthier.”

“Yeah. I noticed that the other day when I saw her,” Lane said. “Though, she wasn’t with that guy. That might be why.”

“I thought of that too. I never see her with anyone else though, either,” Riker breathed out. Lane shrugged.

“Well, from the way she was last year my guess would be that she doesn’t really have any friends,” Lane added. “Plus, Carson told me he saw her working at a diner down the street, so she is probably always working when she isn’t in class.”

“Valid point,” Riker chuckled as his phone vibrated. He saw it was Julia and smiled as he opened the text to see she had sent a picture of her new kitten. Lane looked over and let out a small squeal.

“Oh my god! That kitten is _adorable_!” she added. Riker laughed and shoved Lane lightly.

“Yeah, I know,” Riker snorted as he texted Julia back. “Apparently her name is Leila and she likes to hide in Julia’s dirty clothes.”

“That’s _precious_ ,” Lane giggled as she spread her limbs out around her. Riker chuckled and nodded in agreement as Lane let out a breath and then sat up. Then, she slapped Riker’s leg lightly.

“What?” he asked.

“I think that chick is coming for you, dude,” Lane replied.

“What?” Riker repeated as he sat up. Then, he spotted Addie walking towards him, a small child balanced on her hip. “Ah, okay.”

“Mhm,” Lane hummed as she watched Addie also as Addie approached them.

“Hi, Addie,” Riker said with a smile as Addie reached them.

“Riker. I’m really sorry, but I can’t practice tonight,” Addie said. “Something came up and the person who usually watches Jude can’t and I obviously can’t leave her alone.”

“This Jude?” Riker asked, gesturing to the small girl perched on Addie’s hip who was babbling to herself and playing with the ends of Addie’s hair. Addie looked down at the child and smiled widely before looking over at Riker and nodding.

“Yeah. This is Jude,” Addie added. At the sound of her name, Jude looked up and let out an excited squeal as she clapped her hands together. Addie laughed and kissed Jude’s cheek.

“She’s adorable,” Lane said as she smiled and leaned against Riker’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” Addie said as she slowly sat down.

“You realize you could bring her with you to the studio?” Riker asked as Jude leaned down to start pulling at the grass.

“I don’t have anything to entertain her. She gets fussy when she’s bored,” Addie replied before pulling the grass out of Jude’s hand before Jude could put it in her mouth. “Jude, what did I say about trying to eat grass?”

Jude just babbled in response and then looked over at Riker with large green eyes before practically throwing herself into his lap. He chuckled and caught her easily as Addie watched carefully.

“How old is she?” Riker asked as Jude started to poke randomly at his stomach and chest.

“Eleven months. She’ll be one next month,” Addie replied with a small smile.

“Aw. Such a big girl,” Riker crooned at Jude, who let out an excited giggle and pat his cheeks lightly. “She who you were worried about so much last year?”

“Yeah. I almost didn’t finish first semester because of her last year. Taking care of an infant doesn’t exactly help when you’re trying to study for finals,” Addie breathed.

“I wouldn’t imagine so,” Lane said as she smiled and wiggled her fingers at Jude, who just giggled and collapsed against Riker’s chest in response. Addie smiled and reached out to run her fingers through Jude’s thin, dark curls.

“She’s my world, though,” Addie breathed. “I’ve been through a lot for her, but I don’t regret any of it.”

“I don’t think I would either if I were you,” Riker said as Jude curled up at his chest and began to babble to herself quietly. “She seems really good.”

“She is. I don’t know how. Things weren’t exactly good for the first half of her life,” Addie said as she pressed her lips together. “It seems wrong to say that things have been better since her dad left, but it’s true.”

“Sometimes that’s just how things work,” Lane told Addie. “You didn’t seem happy last year. You seem happy now.”

“More than I was before,” Addie replied with a sad smile. “Things are still tough sometimes. Like tonight. I don’t have anyone to watch Jude.”

“I was serious when I said you could bring her. We could always practice in my room. There is a big enough clear area, and I have some things that could easily keep a one year old entertained for a while,” Riker said as he bounced Jude in his lap slightly as she giggled.

“Yeah, including your roommate,” Lane snorted. Riker smiled and shrugged.

“I honestly have no idea if Macen is even in the room. He might be in yours,” Riker added. Lane shrugged and nodded in agreement

“Valid point,” she added. Riker just chuckled and looked over at Addie.

“So, is that a good plan for you?” Riker asked. Addie took a deep breath and then shrugged.

“Yeah, that works,” she finally said.

“Awesome,” Riker chuckled as he carefully shoved up from the ground, making sure to keep Jude in his arms. Addie and Lane followed suit and Lane grabbed Riker’s bag for him. “Thanks, Lane.”

“I got you, Biker,” Lane giggled, nudging his side lightly.

“I still hate Lilleth for telling you guys that nickname,” Riker grumbled as Lane laughed. “Stupid Alyssa giving me stupid nicknames as a child.”

“I’m sorry, but I think _Riker Biker_ is better than _Rikey-poo_ ,” Lane snorted. Addie snorted with laughter then and clapped a hand over her mouth.

“Sorry, but that is hilarious. Who in the world calls you Rikey-poo?” Addie asked.

“Jeffry does. And no one else is allowed to call Riker that,” Lane told her. “I made that mistake once in front of Jeff and I ended up with a five-star on my arm.”

“So much for him being over his possessive issues, huh?” Addie asked with a chuckle. Riker smiled and shrugged.

“Okay, he is over his possessive issues dealing with other people eyeballing me,” Riker said as Lane opened the door into their dorm building.

“I can agree on that one. But most people realize you’re in a relationship when they see you. It is either that Jeff is at your side or you have a hickey on your neck,” Lane commented. Riker nodded slightly and shrugged again.

“Hickeys don’t prove anything. This is college,” Riker added.

“Valid point,” Lane said with a nod. “Still, people have toned down their leering on you.”

“The fact that you even notice people leering on him means that it still happens a good amount,” Addie laughed. Lane smiled and rolled her eyes as they stopped at Riker’s door and he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

“It does. But I think Jeffry has started to turn a blind eye to it so he doesn’t go crazy on all the people eyeballing his man,” Lane snorted.

“Whatever,” Riker chuckled as he opened the door and then gestured for Addie to walk in. She gave him a small smile and walked in, eyes immediately roaming around the room.

“Well, this is where I bid thee goodbye, though I will probably be back if Macen and Kamryn are alone in the room,” Lane breathed.

“Yep. I know the routine. But if it is after nine, make sure to text me in advance or knock,” Riker said.

“Aye, aye. Boyfriend time. I got you,” Lane giggled before kissing Riker’s cheek and then skipping off down the hallway. Riker smiled and shook his head before closing the door and then walking over to his bed to place Jude on it. Jude immediately began to babble excitedly and grabbed for Arnold, which was a permanent fixture on Riker’s bed since Jeff rarely ever spent the night in his own room.

“Your guys’ room is really _homey_ ,” Addie breathed out. Riker nodded in agreement as he leaned against his bed.

“Three people live here, in essence. Jeff is almost never in his own room. Joey doesn’t mind. It just means Selena is in the room all the time,” Riker said with a shrug as Jude continued to babble and curl up under Riker’s blankets with Arnold held tightly in her embrace. Addie looked over at Jude then and smiled.

“I hope you don’t mind Jude destroying your bed,” Addie said.

“Eh. I really don’t care. I hardly ever make the bed. If it ever gets made it is usually when Jeff is on a cleaning spree,” Riker replied with a shrug.

“This Jeff sounds like an interesting person,” Addie giggled. Riker snorted and got out his iPod to put on his speakers to start playing the song.

“You could put it that way,” Riker added as he folded up his and Macen’s chairs to shove them into the closet. “I prefer to call him special. It usually gets thrown back in my face since I’m dating him. Even more so ever since we decided that we will eventually get married.”

“That’s cute, though,” Addie said as she and Riker fell into step as they danced to the song. “How did you guys come to that conclusion?”

“My ex came back into town one summer and tried to win me back. It kind-of just made us realize that we couldn’t see ourselves with anyone else other than each other anymore,” Riker told her. “Our friends and my family were extremely excited we finally stopped denying the truth.”

“Ah. So you have those kinds of friends and family members that are know-it-alls, in a sense?” Addie asked as they continued to dance.

“Not really. Just extremely sure on the subject of my and Jeff’s relationship. The first time we got asked if we were dating was by my mom when we were eight. My dad immediately hooked onto the idea and started insisting we would get married. He literally danced around the house when Jeff came out when we were twelve,” Riker said, smiling sadly. Addie inspected his face and then huffed out a breath.

“Your dad meant a lot to you, huh?” she asked.

“Yeah. He did,” Riker said. “He’s the one who taught me to play piano, and started me playing soccer. I just wish he was still around to freak out about everything, but I guess sometimes things happen for a reason.”

“I agree on that one. Despite all the crap I’ve been through, at least I got Jude out of it,” Addie breathed out, smiling as they both looked over to see Jude cuddled up beneath Riker’s blankets and asleep. Addie stopped dancing then and took a deep breath. “I don’t think I’ve seen her sleep so soundly before.”

“Mmh. I guess she feels more secure here,” Riker commented. Addie nodded slightly and then shrugged.

“At this point anything is more secure than the hole we lived in before we moved to the shelter a few blocks from here,” Addie said. Riker looked over at Addie then with raised eyebrows.

“You live at the _shelter_?” Riker asked. Addie looked up at him then and nodded once. “That can’t be fun.”

“No. But it’s a roof over our heads. Every once in a while my one co-worker allows us to stay in her house, but that is usually on the weekends,” Addie told him.

“Well, you can always crash here, okay?” Riker asked. “Especially if it is late at night. You shouldn’t be walking all the way to the shelter late at night with a baby. And Jude is obviously comfortable here, so you should be too.”

Addie inspected Riker’s face then and bit her bottom lip. Riker noticed her eyes start to well up and he immediately pulled her into a tight hug even though her arms were curled to her chest and were pressed between their bodies. He felt her shoulders shake with a sob and he shushed her, running his fingers through her hair soothingly.

“T-thank you,” she finally gasped against his chest.

“It’s no problem. You should have a place you feel comfortable,” Riker whispered into Addie’s hair as she cried.

“I haven’t had a place like that in so long. I don’t know how to be comfortable anymore,” Addie told him. Riker lifted Addie’s chin then so he could look her in the eye.

“Then we’ll work on it, okay?” Riker asked. Addie just nodded and then collapsed against Riker’s chest once again, her arms wrapping tightly around him as she cried into his chest and he continued to croon to her soothingly as Jude slept soundly wrapped up in the blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booboop! Don't worry, there will deff be more of Jude in the future. I adore Jude.  
> Also, you will eventually learn what happened to Addie, SOYEAH.


	3. Chapter 3

“No, Mom. I am _not_ skipping class,” Riker laughed into the phone as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

“You told me you have a class at three on Tuesdays. It is only three fifteen,” Miri scolded. Riker snorted with laughter and rolled his eyes.

“It is vocal lessons, Mom. I walk in, go through scales and the song my teacher wants me to work on, and then she sends me away, asking why I am even taking the course,” Riker told her. He heard Miri sigh and he smiled to himself as he spotted Addie sitting in the grass beneath a tree with Jude. She had papers spread out around her and looked flustered as she attempted to work and entertain her daughter at the same time.

“You better not be lying to me, young man,” Miri said. Riker laughed and headed over towards where Addie was sitting.

“One, why would I lie? Two, why does it matter? I practically have a full scholarship here,” Riker replied as he waved to Addie. She gave him a tight lipped smile and waved back before going back to whatever she was doing.

“Scholarship or not, you need to go to class,” Miri told him.

“And I did go to class, I promise! I told you, my vocal coach lets me go early every time I go! Same with my piano teacher,” Riker said as he smiled and sat down, wiggling his fingers at Jude as she looked up at him and smiled widely at him and clapped her hands together once.

“Why did you even sign up for piano?” Miri sighed into the phone. Riker chuckled and opened his arms as Jude flung herself into his lap and giggled happily. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes as she turned back to her work.

“To fill time, to be honest,” Riker told Miri as he shrugged and allowed Jude to play with the fingers on his free hand. Then, Jude giggled and bit down on his one finger. “Ow, Jude! No biting!”

“Ah, Jude. What did I tell you about biting?” Addie scolded, giving her daughter a look. Jude just giggled and babbled to them before trying to climb over Riker’s shoulder.

“Who is Jude and why is she biting you?” Miri asked. Riker laughed, hearing his mother’s raised eyebrows.

“Jude is my friend’s daughter and she is most likely biting because she is teething,” Riker replied as he pulled Jude off of his shoulder, much to her displeasure as she started babbling angrily at Riker. Riker and Addie both laughed and shook their heads.

“Aw. How old is she?” Miri asked.

“According to Addie, almost one,” Riker told Miri as Jude went back to playing with his fingers and singing to herself in her way.

“Oh. So she really is a little one,” Miri said.

“Mhm. She’s a good little girl though,” Riker chuckled as he hugged Jude to his chest. She giggled happily and blew against his hand. Riker chuckled again and kissed the top of her head.

“That’s good. Especially if your friend is in college. Taking care of a baby is hard,” Miri commented.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure Addie knows that,” Riker snorted. Addie looked up then with a raised eyebrow and Riker rolled his eyes, saying he would tell her once he was off the phone. She nodded once and went back to her work as Jude continued to sing to herself.

“Mooooommy! Wanna play in backyaaaaaaaard!” Riker suddenly heard Darren call out in the background.

“Darren Jonah, is that how we ask?” Miri asked in response.

“Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaseeeee, Momma!” Darren whined, causing Riker to chuckle.

“Lose the attitude, little mister,” Miri replied.

“Sorry, Mommy. Can I _please_ play out in the backyard?” Darren asked.

“Yes. Hold on,” Miri said. “Let me say good-bye to your brother.”

“Rikey or Curty?” Darren asked, interest in his voice.

“Riker,” Miri replied. Riker laughed as he heard Darren let out an excited squeal. “Nice to know you would have been so excited if it was Curtis…”

“Rikey! Hi! I miss you!” Darren yelled excitedly, causing Riker to laugh.

“Tell the little bugger I miss him too,” Riker chuckled. “And go have fun with him and Dalton destroying the backyard.”

“As usual,” Miri sighed. “Love you, hon.”

“Love you too, Mom,” Riker replied before they hung up.

“So, Mom time?” Addie asked even though she was still looking down at her work.

“Mhm,” Riker hummed as he turned Jude in his lap so that she was facing him. She just giggled happily and latched onto his fingers to play with them. “But then my little brother wanted to go outside and play, so she had to go.”

“Ah. Little brother, huh?” Addie asked, one eyebrow raised as she looked up at Riker. He chuckled and nodded.

“We adopted him at the end of my senior year of high school. I am the youngest biologically in my family,” Riker told her. “Though, we did meet Darren’s biological mom and older brother last year. He doesn’t know yet. Matt is just another friend to him and Dalton.”

“Sounds dramatic,” Addie snorted. Riker smiled and shrugged in response.

“Not really,” he added. “I’m sure there are more dramatic circumstances dealing with family.”

“There definitely are,” Addie breathed out heavily as she faltered in her work for a second.

“So, what are you working on so hard?” Riker asked to break the tension.

“My musical. It’s for my writing class. My teacher told me that if this is good enough we will perform it before Christmas break,” Addie replied as she sat up straighter and stretched her arms over her head. “I’ve been having trouble trying to write _and_ watch Jude, so thank you for distracting her.”

“One, that is awesome. I hope that works out for you. Two, it is no problem to distract this little cutie,” Riker chuckled as he tickled Jude’s sides, causing her to release a shrieking giggle.

“So, it sounded like your mom was chewing you out for not going to class earlier,” Addie snorted as she went back to work. Riker rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

“The thing is, I did go to class. I had vocal lessons at three. My coach makes me leave after a half-hour at most, shaking her head and asking why I even need vocal lessons. My piano teacher does the same,” Riker told her.

“If the teachers send you away, why take the class?” Addie asked, hazel eyes curious.

“Credit hours. Boost my GPA since I know I will do well. Because I feel like it,” Riker told her with a shrug as Jude started to play with the hem of his shirt. “Happened last year with one of my dance classes too. Jeff appreciated the time off I had because of that.”

“I’m sure he did,” Addie snorted with a smirk. “I bet he likes your flexibility.”

“I bet I like his,” Riker replied with a wink. Addie laughed again and shook her head.

“I’m sure your roommate _loves_ you two,” Addie added.

“Eh. This is Macen’s second year rooming with me. He knows what it entails, speaking Jeff pretty much lives in our room too,” Riker said. Addie looked at Riker sarcastically and he chuckled. “I mean, Macen still chose to live with me again even after walking in on me and Jeff a few times.”

“Poor soul,” Addie breathed as she shook her head and eyed Jude as Jude rolled out of Riker’s lap and began to run her fingers through the grass lightly.

“Macen chose it,” Riker replied with a shrug as he pulled grass out of Jude’s hand before she could try and put it into her mouth. Jude grumbled at Riker and slapped his knee lightly in response. Riker chuckled and looked down at Jude. “No. Grass is not for eating, Judey girl!”

In response Jude just babbled at Riker and climbed back into his lap to curl up against his chest. He smiled and held her to his chest and rocked her slightly. Addie watched them both and smiled slightly as Riker began to sing quietly to Jude. Jude just let out a small huff and nuzzled closer to Riker’s chest and he continued to sing quietly to her.

“And now I understand why your vocal coach sends you away. Jesus,” Addie breathed as she eyed Riker. He looked up to meet her gaze and smiled and he shrugged one shoulder. Then, they both looked down at Jude to see that she had fallen asleep. Addie let out a heavy sigh and let her shoulders relax. “Thank you, oh my god. I have been trying to get her to sleep for _hours_. She outright refused and insisted on trying to play with ants instead.”

“What do you expect? She’s one,” Riker chuckled as he continued to rock Jude back and forth slightly.

“True,” Addie agreed. “You’re good with her, though.”

“Oh, he’s good with all kids. It’s ridiculous,” Selena giggled as she walked up and plopped onto the ground next to Riker. “Like, he is gonna be super dad someday. His and Jeff’s kids are gonna hate Jeff and love Riker.”

“Oh, hush you,” Riker chuckled as he nudged Selena with his shoulder. She giggled and reached over to kiss his cheek. Riker smiled and then looked over at Addie. “Addie, this is my friend, Selena. Selena, this is Addie, and the little one in my arms is her daughter Jude.”

“Ah. So you’re the dance partner,” Selena said. Addie gave Selena a tight lipped smile and nodded once. “I hope this boy doesn’t try and get too complicated. He can be a butt and do that to people.”

“Oh, no. Addie is more than capable to keep up with me. She is the first person other than Emma that can,” Riker said.

“Dang. Points to you, then,” Selena said, pretending to bow at Addie, who looked over at Riker with raised eyebrows. Riker chuckled and shook his head.

“Don’t mind Selena. She is just weird. Hasn’t changed much since elementary school,” Riker told Addie.

“Hey, I have too! I have perfected my blowing skills since that one summer with you,” Selena snorted. Riker chuckled and shook his head.

“You cannot count that. We were drunk,” Riker laughed as Addie looked between them with raised eyebrows.

“You two have hooked up?” she asked, tone disbelieving.

“Yeah. Like almost four years ago now,” Selena replied with a shrug. “Back when Riker was a ladies’ man. Then he went to the _Jeff side_.”

“You make it sound like my relationship is a bad thing,” Riker laughed, reaching over to shove Selena as she laughed.

“I’m not. Just saying. You could have had your pick of girls and you ended up with your life-long best friend,” Selena added with a shrug. Addie just stared at Riker, eyebrows knit together.

“What?” Riker asked as he looked over at Addie.

“Sorry, I’m just having a hard time picturing you with a girl,” Addie replied as she cocked her head to the side. “I mean, like, I know you used to identify as _straight_ because I followed the show, but let me tell you, I never believed you were truly straight.”

“Don’t worry, my dad didn’t either,” Riker snorted. “And he died not that long after Jeff came out as gay.”

“I find it hilarious that she can’t see you as straight,” Selena said. “Like, at this point I barely remember you being a straight kid either. But I’ve also been around you and Jeff as a couple for three and a half years now.”

“Valid point,” Riker said with a shrug as he shifted Jude in his arms carefully.

“That’s a long time to be together,” Addie commented.

“Oh, we will be together four years this Thanksgiving. But that doesn’t compare to the fact that we’ve known each other since we were three,” Riker told her. Addie let out a whistle and Selena laughed as she leaned back on her palms.

“Pretty sure they’ve been inseparable since they met. I rarely saw one without the other in middle school, and then I know they roomed together all four years of high school,” Selena commented.

“Hey, you know I had to room with his freshman and sophomore year. There wasn’t really any other option,” Riker said defensively.

“I know, boo,” Selena replied as she leaned over to kiss Riker’s cheek again. “I know these things now. Let’s not forget last year.”

“No! Nope! Not discussing that!” Riker told Selena as he pointed at her. Selena just rolled her eyes and looked over at Addie.

“This boy causes us problems,” Selena said, gesturing to Riker who grumbled in response. Addie snorted with laughter and shook her head.

“I’m sure he does. I noticed the scars,” Addie added. “When I mentioned them he fell on his little tush.”

“I bet he did,” Selena said as she reached over to give Addie a high-five.

“I hate you. I hate you both. I am just going to steal Jude and leave you mean people alone,” Riker grumbled as he pouted.

“There is no way on this Earth you will take my daughter from me, ass-wipe. I’ve been through hell for that child,” Addie said with a raised eyebrow.

“Addie, I know. Calm down,” Riker assured her. Addie just took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Selena gave Riker a questioning look and he shook his head, knowing that Addie was probably protective because of whatever she had gone through last year.

“It’s fine,” Addie finally breathed out. “Just need to calm down a bit. I have these problems, especially when I have to find different co-workers to watch her all the time.”

“You realize that I could watch her if you need someone, right?” Riker asked. “I am literally never doing anything past, like, four in the afternoon.”

“He really doesn’t. He and Macen watch the five o’clock news everyday, which they have been doing since last year. And then Jeff comes in and flops onto Riker’s bed and they only leave if they feel like getting food,” Selena told Addie.

“And I promise you I would not harm her,” Riker said as Addie looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“I swear to you that he is like a super dad. When he watches a kid he goes into dad mode and it is the most precious thing ever. I can promise you that your baby girl would be in safe hands if you leave her with Riker. I’ve even left my niece with him and she likes him to watch her more than me,” Selena added.

“It’s because I didn’t live with her for a year,” Riker chuckled. Selena just rolled her eyes and then stuck her tongue out at Riker, who laughed and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Then he looked over at Addie and smiled. “But seriously, you know where my room is now. People are usually going in and out of the building, or you could just use the side door. It is never locked. I will always be available to watch Judey girl.”

“Thanks, Riker,” Addie breathed out after inspecting Riker’s serious expression for a few seconds.

“You’re welcome,” Riker replied with a smile. “Just remember, this all files under what I told you the other night in my room.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you big lug,” Addie said with a smile as she rolled her eyes and reached over to shove Riker’s shoulder lightly.

“If you want, I can take Jude for a few hours right now since she is sleeping and you can work on your script,” Riker told Addie, who took a deep breath and looked up at the sky like she was contemplating.

“Actually, that would be wonderful. I will be able to go to the library,” Addie finally breathed out. Riker smiled and nodded as he carefully got up from the ground. Addie took another deep breath and packed up her stuff into her bag before getting up.

“I will be in my room, so you know where to find me,” Riker said.

“Come find me at the library if you need anything. This is her bag,” Addie replied as she handed Riker a bag.

“Everything will be fine. Calm down. Go get your work done,” Riker assured Addie as Selena stood up and brushed herself off.

“I will. I’ll come get her when I’m done,” Addie said. Riker nodded in agreement and held out his free arm to Addie for a hug. She inspected him for a moment before falling into his embrace. He smiled and kissed the top of her head before releasing her. She gave him a small smile and then hurried off, brushing at her cheeks. Selena watched Addie go and then began to follow Riker back to his dorm.

“That girl doesn’t get much affection, does she?” Selena asked as Riker shifted Jude carefully into a more comfortable position.

“No. But I’m working on it,” Riker replied.

“Of course you are,” Selena giggled as she wrapped her arms around one of Riker’s as they walked. Riker just smiled and leaned his head against Selena’s as they walked.

000000

“Come on, we only have, like, fifteen minutes,” Riker complained as he tugged on Jeff’s shirt.

“I’m _trying_. My jeans won’t release me!” Jeff replied as he attempted to pull his jeans off. Riker huffed out an annoyed sigh and then jumped off the bed to quickly pull Jeff’s pants off. Jeff released a small yelp before giggling and pulling Riker back down on top of him. “Thanks.”

“Mhm,” Riker hummed as he attached his mouth to Jeff’s neck and pushed Jeff’s shirt up his chest. Jeff let out a sigh and let his fingers scrape down Riker’s bare back. Riker hummed again and arched into the touch. Jeff chuckled and then reached out to push Riker’s boxers off of his hips.

“Mmh, much better,” Jeff purred out, hands immediately running over the newly exposed skin. Riker melted into the contact and lazily thrust his hips into Jeff’s. Jeff let out a small moan and Riker smiled against Jeff’s neck.

“How is it I am completely naked and you’re still wearing a shirt and briefs?” Riker breathed out.

“Because you have a nicer body,” Jeff snorted in response as Riker kissed up his neck.

“Mmh. Arguable,” Riker hummed out before attaching his lips to Jeff’s neck again. Jeff just huffed out a laugh and grabbed onto Riker’s ass as they thrust against each other.

Then, someone knocked on the door. Riker groaned and fell against Jeff’s chest as Jeff huffed out a sigh. There came another knock and then Riker heard a familiar squeal.

“Ah, shit,” Riker breathed as he shoved up from on top of Jeff and grabbed a pair of pajama pants to pull on.

“What?” Jeff asked as he sat up and gave Riker a confused expression.

“It’s Addie,” Riker replied as he walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Addie standing there with Jude balanced on one hip with Jude’s bag over her shoulder. As soon as Jude spotted Riker she let out a happy squeal and launched herself into his arms. Riker chuckled and easily pulled her to his chest.

“Oh god, I am _so_ sorry. I didn’t realize I was interrupting,” Addie breathed, eyes darting to Jeff who was still sitting on Riker’s bed clad only in his briefs and t-shirt.

“Nah, it’s fine, Addie,” Riker said. “What’s up?”

“I was gonna ask if you could watch her. My co-worker ducked out and I have to go to work, but I see you are preoccupied,” Addie breathed as she reached out to bring Jude back into her arms, but Riker scooted away from her.

“No, Addie, it’s fine. We have to get on skype in a few minutes anyway,” Riker told her. “I can watch Jude. It’s fine. Go to work. Make some money.”

“If you’re sure. I don’t want to interrupt anything,” Addie said, shifting uneasily.

“Eh, you already did,” Jeff told her with a shrug as he got up to pull on a pair of Riker’s shorts.

“I’m sorry,” Addie said, looking down at her feet.

“Addie, calm down. It’s fine. You making money is more important than getting off,” Riker snorted as he pulled her into a one arm hugged. Jude giggled and pat the top of Addie’s head. Addie smiled and nodded slightly. Riker smiled back and kissed the top of her head. “Now, get your little tushy off to work. I promise Judey girl will still be perfectly fine when you get back.”

“That’s the next problem. I don’t get off until midnight…” Addie breathed.

“That’s fine. Just come back here when you’re done and you can crash here. Macen went home for the weekend. You and Jude can have my bed and Jeff and I can take over Mac’s bed,” Riker told her.

“ _Yes_. He’s got the good mattress pad!” Jeff exclaimed as he jumped onto Macen’s bed, which caused Jude to giggle and clap her hands.

“If you’re sure…” Addie said, even though there was a small smile on her face.

“Yes. I’m sure. Now go to work. I promise to keep an eye on Jude and make sure she doesn’t get into trouble,” Riker replied. Addie just nodded and then kissed Jude’s cheek.

“I’ll see you later, baby girl. Mommy loves you,” Addie said. Jude just turned and babbled something that may have been _love you_ before kissing Addie’s cheek messily. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes before waving and walking away. Riker waved back and then closed the door before walking over to his bed and plopping down on top of it with Jude still in his lap. Jude squealed happily and immediately flung herself out of Riker’s lap to grab hold of Arnold.

“So, this chick had a baby. That explains a lot,” Jeff chuckled as he walked over to sit on the bed with Riker as Riker turned on his computer to pull skype up.

“Mhm. Her name is Jude, obviously, and she has become attached to Arnold the few times she has been in the room,” Riker replied as he smiled down at Jude who was babbling to herself and hugging Arnold tightly. Jeff smiled down at her too and shrugged.

“It’s okay. She’s cute,” Jeff added as he wiggled his fingers at Jude. Jude giggled at that and reached out to grab hold of Jeff’s fingers.

“Careful with that. She bites now because she is teething. She got me pretty good the other day when I was on the phone with Mom,” Riker told Jeff as he signed onto skype.

“Aw, that’s cute,” Jeff giggled as Jude lost interest in his fingers and crawled into Riker’s lap. Riker smiled and rested his chin lightly on top of Jude’s head. She giggled happily and reached out to pat his knees. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes as he lay back on Riker’s bed. “Is Lily even online?”

“Yep,” Riker chuckled as Lily sent a skype call. Jeff huffed out a breath and sat up as Riker accepted the call.

“Riker! Jeff!” Lily immediately exclaimed.

“Small child!” Carter exclaimed. Riker laughed and shook his head as Jude inspected the computer screen, expression curious. Then, she looked up at Riker and pointed before making a questioning noise.

“Computer, Judey girl. Skype so I can see my friends and talk to them,” Riker told her. Jude just made another noise and then began to play with the extra fabric at Riker’s knees.

“Who is this child? Please tell me you two did not adopt while in college, _ohmygod_ ,” Lily gasped. Riker snorted with laughter and Jeff rolled his eyes.

“No, we did not,” Jeff added.

“And this is Jude. She is my friend Addie’s daughter,” Riker told Lily and Carter.

“Isn’t Addie your dance partner?” Carter asked. Riker nodded and Lily whistled.

“She had a baby and is still dancing?” Lily asked. “She must be good.”

“Well, according to Riker she can keep up with him, so yes, she is a good dancer,” Jeff laughed.

“That takes some talent,” Carter breathed.

“What takes talent is having a baby probably about a year ago and still being able to dance like that,” Lily commented. Riker laughed and nodded in agreement.

“Addie told me she danced for as long as she could while still pregnant, and then started again not long after she gave birth,” Riker told them. All three of them whistled and Jude let out a giggle at the sound. Riker smiled and bounced Jude slightly, causing her to giggle again.

“This chick has motivation, huh?” Lily asked.

“If you ask me, she just needed something to keep her sane besides Jude,” Riker said. “Addie is the girl I told you guys about last year.”

“Oh, the one who looked as if she was in an abusive relationship and all that?” Carter asked. Riker nodded in agreement and allowed Jude to bite lightly at his fingers.

“She seriously did, though. She was limping the one time we both saw her. It worried me,” Jeff said as he got up to walk over to Riker and Macen’s fridge to pull out a freeze-ice.

“Yep,” Riker agreed, eyeing Jeff with one raised eyebrow. Jeff just smiled and rolled his eyes before climbing back onto the bed and then holding the cold popsicle in front of Jude’s face. Riker chuckled and grabbed the popsicle and held it in front of Jude. She made a stubborn noise at Riker taking his finger away, but then let out a happy squeal once she started sucking on the cold plastic. Lily and Carter both snorted with laughter and shook their heads.

“I’d say she’s teething,” Lily laughed.

“Yep,” Riker chuckled in response. “She bit my finger pretty hard the other day because of it.”

“I’m sure she did,” Carter snorted.

“This is actually my first time meeting her and I already love her,” Jeff giggled as he watched Jude, who was humming around the cold plastic she was sucking on.

“I say we give Macen this popsicle when he gets back,” Riker snorted.

“Oh my god, I really wonder why Macen decided to room with you again this year!” Lily exclaimed.

“Because he loves us for some reason,” Jeff laughed. “Plus, he gives it right back to us.”

“ _No_ , Kamryn gives it right back to us and Macen just follows her around like a puppy,” Riker corrected. Jeff shrugged and then nodded in agreement as he watched Jude as she slumped back against Riker’s stomach and continued to suck on the cold plastic.

“I can vouch for that. Macen seriously is like a puppy around Kamryn,” Carter said. Riker nodded in agreement and gently ran his fingers through Jude’s curls. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

“So, how long are you watching her for?” Lily asked.

“Through the night. Addie said she doesn’t get off of work until midnight so I told her she could crash here,” Riker replied.

“Why wouldn’t she just go home after getting Jude?” Carter asked, eyebrows knit together.

“She doesn’t really have a _home_. She lives at the shelter a few blocks from here. I would rather her stay here and have a cramped room than have Addie walked back there late at night with Jude,” Riker told them.

“ _What_? She lives at the _shelter_?” Jeff screeched. Riker just nodded and Jude glared up at Jeff for being too loud before reaching over and slapping his knee. Riker chuckled ad ruffled Jude’s hair.

“Yes, she does, which is why I’ve been telling her she can crash here. Tonight will be the first time she has accepted though,” Riker said.

“Good,” Jeff grumbled. “She should. She shouldn’t be walking all that way late at night.”

“I know this, Jeffry, which is why I have offered for her to stay with us,” Riker laughed as Carter and Lily shook their heads.

“Did you really think Riker wouldn’t after learning someone he knows is in that situation?” Lily asked.

“No,” Jeff breathed out. “But he should have pushed it more.”

“Yes, let’s push the girl who was most likely abused for at least a year. Real smart, Jeffry,” Riker said sarcastically.

“Hm, you have a point,” Jeff breathed out. Riker snorted and nodded before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Jeff’s cheek.

“You’re both ridiculous,” Lily laughed.

“We know,” Riker chuckled.

“Honey, I’m home!” Kamryn exclaimed as she burst into the room. Jude immediately let out an excited squeal and threw her hands into the air. “Ah! I didn’t know we had a Jude with us today!”

“Yeah. Addie dropped her off a few minutes ago. Her co-worker bailed on watching her,” Riker replied. Kamryn just smiled and scooped Jude up out of Riker’s lap and fell onto Macen’s bed with Jude as Jude giggled and grabbed at Kamryn’s face.

“How come everyone knew Addie had a baby except me?” Jeff exclaimed.

“Because you were never around when we were around Jude,” Kamryn giggled as she crooned at Jude and held Jude above her.

“Valid excuse,” Carter said.

“Oh! Hi, Carter! Hi, Lily!” Kamryn exclaimed.

“Hi!” they both replied as they laughed.

“I hope you know that you have to stay in your own room tonight. Addie is staying here so Jeff and I are taking Mac’s bed,” Riker said as he looked over at Kamryn who was cuddling Jude close to her chest now as Jude giggled.

“Ah, Addie _finally_ accept staying in your room for the night?” Kamryn asked. Riker nodded in response and Kamryn huffed out a breath. “About time. She is a stubborn one.”

“She has to be,” Riker replied with a shrug. Kamryn shrugged as well and started to run her fingers lightly across Jude’s back as Jude cuddled to Kamryn’s chest.

“I am going to stay the night, though. Just to let you know. I already told Lane that she and Carson are free to the room tonight. I really don’t want to go back on that,” Kamryn said.

“Whatever. It’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before,” Jeff said.

“It’s not like you haven’t fit almost ten people on one of those beds before,” Carter laughed. Riker shrugged and nodded in agreement.

“True,” he added in agreement. “Doesn’t mean I want to do that all the time, though.”

“Three people isn’t that many. Plus, we can just have a spooning line. We can make a Riker sandwich!” Kamryn giggled. “I call being in the back though. I don’t feel like getting the morning wood again. Just don’t grind all against each other with me in the same bed.”

“Don’t count on that,” Lily snorted out.

“Don’t even, Lilleth! Alyssa was not in the same bed with us! Just the same _room_!” Jeff protested as he pointed at her through the computer, causing Lily to cackle as Carter shook his head and smiled. Kamryn smiled also and rolled her eyes as she looked down at Jude, who was now asleep on her chest.

“These are the moments some people I know would _pay_ to experience, and I get it for free,” Kamryn breathed out happily.

“Because I was nice and befriended you instead of finding you to be a creepy fangirl,” Riker told her.

“She is a creepy fangirl. But it’s okay, because Carter is too,” Jeff added.

“Hey!” Carter exclaimed defensively as the others laughed.

“Oh, you know it’s true sometimes, boo,” Lily giggled as she kissed Carter’s jaw as he grumbled and then walked off. Lily laughed again and shrugged. “Whatever. He’ll be back later. He probably just went to George’s room across the hall.”

“Man, why doesn’t George ever join you guys for skype calls?” Riker asked. Lily shrugged and then pushed her bangs out of her face.

“Because he is a lazy bum and doesn’t like to leave his room. Especially when Angie is there,” Lily replied. “Then they just lie on his bed and giggle. It is kind-of adorable.”

“Aw, George in love,” Jeff crooned.

“Yeah. I don’t really appreciate when they get it on though. They’re _really_ loud,” Lily said.

“Hark who’s talking,” Riker snorted.

“Now hark who is talking,” Kamryn laughed.

“Same to you,” Jeff shot back.

“Okay, no. There are levels. Kam and Mac can be on the same level as us, and then Lily and Carter are worse,” Riker said.

“Yeah, but George and Angie are _worse than me and Carter_ ,” Lily hissed out. “Like, even when they’re trying to be quiet they’re loud. It is ridiculous. When they’re doing it, the whole freaking floor knows. The RA once knocked on his door and yelled at him to get it and then slid a string of condoms under the door with a note saying that he would give them more if they kept it down.”

“That is _hilarious_ ,” Kamryn giggled. “Our RA doesn’t do anything anymore. He walked in on Riker and Jeff once and refuses to come near the room if he thinks anything is going on.”

“Craig didn’t even walk in on anything bad. It is just that we were naked,” Jeff snorted. Riker shrugged and nodded in agreement.

“I thought you said your RA was gay…” Lily said, eyebrows knit together.

“Oh, Craig is gay. He told us the only erect penis he ever wants to see is his own and his boyfriend’s,” Riker told her. “Reanne doesn’t care though. She’s come in a few times now.”

“Usually when she is drunk,” Jeff said with a shrug.

“Yeah, true. She’s walked in on me and Macen once while she was drunk. She just plopped down on Riker’s bed and started to talk to us. We weren’t entirely sure what to do,” Kamryn said as she ran her fingers softly through Jude’s hair.

“Sounds like you guys have interesting RAs this year,” Lily laughed.

“Definitely,” Riker, Jeff, and Kamryn agreed. Then, they heard a knock from Lily’s end of the line and she turned.

“Oh! I have to go! That’s probably Alex! Later! I love you!” Lily exclaimed.

“Bye! Love you too!” they all replied before Lily ended the skype call.

“So. Who is up for a movie while Jude sleeps?” Kamryn asked.

“I’m down,” Jeff chuckled as he slid off of Riker’s bed to get a movie to put in before they all settled down.

000000

“Ah! Riker! You’re a cheater!” Craig laughed as Riker sped past Craig down the hallway on his long board later that night. Riker just laughed and came to a stop in front of the door before he crashed into it. Craig caught up to him a few seconds later and shook his head. “You are such a cheater.”

“Am not. You just can’t ride as well as I can,” Riker replied with a wink. Craig snorted with laughter and clapped Riker on the shoulder.

“From what I’ve heard, that is actually true,” Craig added. Riker laughed and then gave Craig a smug expression.

“It’s all the soccer I’ve done,” Riker said as he and Craig started back down the hall towards the other end of the building.

“Plus, from what Jeff has said, riding is not your only strong point,” Craig snorted.

“Jeff appreciates the fact that I sucked my thumb as a child,” Riker replied with a shrug.

“Ah. Daniel appreciates that in me as well,” Craig laughed as he gave Riker a high-five.

“Hey! Who is riding a skateboard in the-! Oh, it’s just you two,” Reanne exclaimed as she threw open her door.

“Reanne!” Riker exclaimed, jumping off his long board in order to hug her. She giggled and hugged him back.

“What are you even doing out? I thought you and Jeffry had the room to yourselves this weekend,” Reanne said.

“Oh, Kamryn is crashing our room and she and Jeff are watching our friend Addie’s daughter,” Riker replied before checking his watch. “Speaking of which, Addie should be here soon. It is almost twelve-thirty.”

“So?” Craig asked, eyebrows knit together.

“She got off of work at midnight, but I’m sure she had to clean up,” Riker said. “And she is staying the night too…so Jeff and I get no shenanigans.”

“Oh, _boo-hoo_. No sex for one night,” Reanne gasped sarcastically as she leaned against her doorframe. Riker just shrugged and used one foot to move his long board back and forth.

“Who is this chick anyway that you’re taking in?” Craig asked.

“Addie is my dance partner this year,” Riker said. “She technically lives at the shelter down the street.”

“Is she the one I saw you with that one day in your room?” Reanne asked. Riker nodded in response and Reanne nodded and then looked at Craig. “She is the girl who we used to see sitting out in the middle of the quad at night last year. The one who always looked nervous and malnourished.”

“ _That girl_?” Craig gasped with wide eyes.

“Yeah, that’s Addie,” Riker said with a small chuckle.

“ _She had a kid_?” Craig exclaimed.

“Yeah. Apparently in October last year since Jude is almost one,” Riker replied.

“Oh my god,” Craig breathed. Reanne just shrugged and pushed her bangs out of her face.

“It happens, man. As long as no one is dead,” Reanne added.

“And no one is,” Riker said with a shrug. Reanne nodded in finality and then they all turned when they heard a knock at the door at the end of the hall. Riker immediately smiled and jumped back on his long board to open the door.

“Thanks,” Addie breathed out as she walked in and rubbed her arms to get warm.

“Welcome,” Riker replied as he pulled her to his chest and rubbed her arms to help her get warm. She hummed and then pulled out of his arms.

“Was Jude okay?” Addie asked.

“Mhm. She is currently asleep on my bed with Kamryn. Jeff is passed out on Macen’s bed. I was bored so I got Craig to long board race me in the halls,” Riker told her as he headed back down the hall to where Craig and Reanne were still posted in Reanne’s doorway.

“Yeah, and you’re still a cheater,” Craig chuckled as he punched Riker’s shoulder. Riker laughed and punched Craig back. Reanne smiled and rolled her eyes.

“How I have gotten stuck with the two of you the past two years as a resident and a co-worker, _I have no idea_ ,” she breathed.

“Because we’re your favorite gays,” Craig replied with a wink.

“Questionable,” Reanne snorted as Riker laughed and held Addie close to his side.

“Anyway, Addie, these are my RAs, Craig and Reanne. Guys, this is Addie,” Riker said.

“Hello,” Reanne said with a bright smile as she waved. Craig just smiled widely and winked at Addie, who gave them both a shy smile.

“Hi,” she added quietly. Riker laughed and kissed the top of her head.

“Don’t be so tense. They both love me. I don’t get in trouble with them,” Riker told her.

“True. We didn’t even get him in trouble last year when he had his cat in his room for a few months,” Craig said.

“Aw, you should bring Braxton back! I miss him!” Reanne complained as she reached over to slap Riker’s arm lightly.

“I’ll talk to my mom about it,” Riker laughed. “Last time was because she knew I would be calmer with him around. I needed it.”

“I don’t care. I liked Braxton. He was a good cuddle buddy!” Reanne told him.

“Yeah, because he liked you as a cuddle buddy. I once tried to cuddle that cat and he yelled at me,” Craig grumbled.

“I gave him treats, so yeah,” Reanne giggled with a small shrug.

“Well, _that_ explains _everything_ ,” Craig huffed out as he threw his hands into the air and then started to walk off. Riker and Reanne both laughed while Addie watched with raised eyebrows as Craig started to laugh as well and walked back. “Just kidding. I don’t actually care that much. I still wouldn’t care if you brought your cat back with you, though.”

“Like I said, I will talk to my mom. Darren is attached to my cat now, so that is a factor,” Riker chuckled.

“Oh, screw your six year old brother! We want to give Braxton love!” Reanne laughed. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry. I think my mom is getting Darren his own kitten so Christmas, so then I can keep Braxton all to myself again,” Riker told her.

“Yes!” Reanne exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air. Craig smiled and rolled his eyes as she shoved his way into Reanne’s room and collapsed onto her couch. “Oh wow, thanks for _asking¸_ Craig.”

“You love me,” Craig responded as he lay down and covered his eyes with his arm. Riker smiled and shook his head.

“Well, I will see you guys later. I think it is sleep time,” Riker chuckled as he eyed Addie, who was leaning heavily against his chest.

“Alright. Later,” Reanne said before she closed the door. Riker smiled and grabbed his long board before leading Addie back to the room as she continued to lean against him heavily.

“You need to borrow clothes to sleep in?” Riker asked as he walked into the room and turned on the bathroom light so he didn’t have to turn on the main light since the others were sleeping.

“Sure,” Addie replied sleepily as she took in the scene before her. Kamryn was curled up on Riker’s bed with Jude held closely to her chest. Jude was curled up against Kamryn, hands clenched around the fabric of Kamryn’s shirt. Addie smiled slightly and then jumped slightly when Riker touched her arm lightly to get her attention. He chuckled and then kissed her forehead lightly and handed her the clothes.

“Feel free to wake up Kamryn and tell her to move her butt onto Macen’s bed with Jeff and me,” Riker told her.

“N-no. It’s okay. I can go on the bed with you guys. I don’t want to wake Jude up,” Addie replied.

“Mkay,” Riker said with a shrug as he started changing. Addie followed suit and then climbed onto the end of Macen’s bed, careful not to wake Jeff. Riker chuckled and shut off the bathroom lightly before climbing onto the bed as well and shoving Jeff lightly.

“’ut?” Jeff grumbled out.

“Move your butt over so Addie and I can fit, fat ass,” Riker chuckled, nudging Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff just let out a grumble and wiggled his butt at Riker for a second before pressing back against the wall. Riker smiled and kissed Jeff lightly before pressing himself to Jeff’s front. Jeff’s arms immediately wrapped around Riker’s waist as Jeff hummed happily. Riker hummed back and then held his arms open for Addie. She eyed him warily but then crawled into his open arms and curled up at his chest. Riker hummed again and kissed the top of Addie’s head. “Night, Adds.”

“N-night, Riker,” Addie stuttered out in shock at the nickname Riker had just used. He didn’t seem to notice though and held her tighter. Addie just buried her face in Riker’s chest and allowed her heart rate to calm down before she finally relaxed in Riker’s arms and eventually fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“How long do we have Jude for?” Macen asked from his bed where he was lying with Jude sitting on his chest as she played with his hair and giggled.

“Addie said she will be done with her professor at five-thirty,” Jeff replied from his spot on next to Riker on Riker’s bed.

“You’re making it sound like you don’t like having Jude around,” Riker snorted as he scrolled through his tumblr dash.

“Never said that,” Macen chuckled in response as he poked at Jude’s sides causing her to let out a shrill giggle. Jeff smiled and shook his head as he slumped against Riker’s side and hooked his chin over Riker’s shoulder. Riker just hummed and rested his head lightly on top of Jeff’s as Jeff kissed his neck lightly.

“Your dash is a little dead today,” Jeff commented. Riker nodded in agreement.

“Not much has happened lately. We’re on hiatus,” Riker added.

“Still. Usually people find something to flail about,” Macen said as he slid Jude’s pacifier into her mouth as she started to fuss.

“Oh. We just found what they’re flailing about,” Jeff giggled as Riker came to a stop on his dash.

“What is it?” Macen asked, turning to look at them as Jude hummed to herself and played with his fingers.

“The picture you took the other night when Craig, Carson, and I were riding our long boards down the hallway,” Riker replied as he looked down at the tweet of Macen’s that read _Just another normal night in Erickson Hall with @rikersamuel, @craigers, and @carsonphilip_. Beneath the tweet was the picture Macen had posted with the three of them smiling and riding their long boards down the hall with Reanne off to the side with a small smile on her face.

“Ah, okay,” Macen breathed out as Riker and Jeff started looking over the comments.

_This is just **slightly** endearing. Look at da big smile on Riker’s face :3_

_The girl standing in the doorway looks like she wants to slap them all upside the head, but at the same time finds it entertaining._

_Wait…they’re in a residence hall…_

_Yeah…so?_

_How are they not getting in trouble with their RAs if they are long boarding in the hallways?_

_Well, the tweet implies that this happens on a normal basis._

_Oh, it does. And we don’t get in trouble with the RAs…ever. They’re both in this picture. Craig is the one to Riker’s left and the girl off to the side is Reanne. They’re our RAs. They were last year too. None of us have ever gotten in trouble with them. In fact, Reanne is trying to convince Riker to bring Braxton back with him next time he goes home *shrug*_

_It amazes me how they never seem to get in trouble. Their director loves them, and now their RAs don’t give two shits about what they do because they’re friends with them *sigh* Can I live their lives?_

_D’aw, look at the silly boys :3 BY THE WAY, how are Craig and Danny? And Carson and Lane? All still together and happy? AND DOES REANNE HAVE A BOYFRIEND YET? IMPORTANT QUESTION OF LIFE. KAMRYN. RIKER. I NEED THE ANSWER NOW. WHICHEVER ONE OF YOU SEES THIS FIRST._

_I was wondering why Lily was typing so furiously and then got on tumblr…now I know._

_So, we have proof that Lily and Carter still troll tumblr together. And I also can’t believe that they don’t get in trouble while on dorm…_

_I don’t think they do anything else when they’re not in class or having sex (yeah, I went there AND YOU CANT GET BACK AT ME. MACEN AND I ARENT TECHNICALLY TOGETHER) Anyway, onto your questions…Craig and Danny are good. They like to scare people in the hallways late at night. It is not fun. Carson and Lane are good as well. They practically give me a single because Lane is usually in Carson’s room…which means Riker and Jeff also kinda have the room to themselves as long as Addie isn’t there with Jude. As for Reanne, I honestly have no idea. Last I checked she doesn’t, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t hiding him._

“Oh, Lily and Kamryn,” Jeff giggled. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement as he clicked on the post to respond as well.

_Carter, you should know that if Lily is ever typing furiously she is on tumblr. She doesn’t put that much effort into her essays (shut up, Lilleth, you know you don’t). And, as far as I know, Reanne DOES have a boyfriend as of two weeks ago. Kamryn has been a little out of the loop because she is super busy with a project. And now I am preparing myself for Kam to see this and run down the hall screaming for Reanne… ANYWAY, you people better believe we don’t get in trouble. Our RAs love us and have been dealing with us for a year and a half now. They absolutely don’t give a crap, and yes, Reanne wants me to bring Braxton with me to school again, before people ask about that. And Kam, speaking that Addie spends most nights in my room now, Jeff and I almost never have the room to ourselves unless she has someone else to watch Jude._

“And on that note, it is time to go meet Addie,” Riker huffed out as he closed his laptop and then shoved off of the bed. Jude immediately looked over at him and let out a stubborn noise, sticking her hands out for him. Riker smiled and pulled her off of Macen and kissed her cheek. “We gotta put your jacket on first, Judey Bear.”

“Where are we meeting her?” Jeff asked as he handed Riker Jude’s jacket before getting up from the bed.

“Outside the theater building,” Riker replied as he zipped up Jude’s jacket and she made a stubborn noise. He chuckled and kissed her cheek again. “Oh, hush, Jude.”

“Well, you guys have fun. I’m gonna stay here and take advantage of a quiet room and _sleep_ ,” Macen breathed out as he pulled his blankets over himself.

“Just because you spend all night _talking_ with Kamryn…” Jeff said.

“Shut up,” Macen hissed, throwing a pillow at Jeff, who laughed and ducked out of the room. Jude giggled and clapped her hands before reaching towards Jeff who was running around the hallway giggling to himself. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes before walking out of the room and closing the door behind himself.

“C’mon, special. Let’s go,” Riker chuckled, grabbing onto Jeff’s hand with his free one. Jeff just smiled and kissed Riker’s cheek as they twined their fingers together and left the building. Jude let out a happy squeal and reached up to pat Riker’s cheek. He laughed and bit lightly at her palm, causing her to giggle hysterically and curl into his chest, face buried in his shoulder. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes, bumping his hip to Riker’s.

“Do you know what Addie was meeting with her professor for, anyway?” Jeff asked.

“It’s about the musical she wrote,” Riker replied.

“Ah, okay,” Jeff breathed. “So, she is finding out if the school is gonna produce it or not, basically?”

“Yep,” Riker chuckled in response as he pressed a kiss to Jeff’s cheek.

“That’s exciting,” Jeff giggled as they sat down in the grass outside the theater building. Riker nodded in agreement and allowed Jude to climb out of his lap as he watched her carefully. “I hope she gets it.”

“Me too,” Riker agreed. “She kinda promised me a spot in the musical if she does get it.”

“Oo, _exciting_ ,” Jeff said as he reached over to tangle their fingers together.

“Mhm. Hey! Jude! Nuh uh, grass is not a snack! Get your little tush over here!” Riker said, giving Jude a pointed look. She huffed out a sigh and dropped the grass before slowly crawling back towards Riker. Jeff snorted with laughter and hid his face in Riker’s shoulder to keep from laughing at the small child moodily crawling her way back over to Riker. Once Jude reached Riker she sat back down moodily and glared up at him before opening her mouth. Riker smiled and kissed her forehead before sticking her pacifier in her mouth. Jude hummed then and then crawled over into Jeff’s lap.

“You can tell she is mad with you. She chose _my lap_ ,” Jeff giggled as he ran his fingers through Jude’s hair.

“I think I will live,” Riker snorted as he leaned back on his palms. Then, a guy walked up to them, a smile on his face. Riker looked up and smiled back.

“Hello. I just wanted to say that you seem really good with that little one,” the guy commented, gesturing to Jude, who was watching the man with cautious eyes.

“Thanks,” Riker chuckled, reaching out to rub Jude’s cheek. Though, she let out a stubborn noise and swatted his hand away, causing Riker and Jeff to both laugh.

“Is she yours?” the man asked them.

“Oh, no. We watch her for one of our friends,” Jeff replied.

“Mhm,” Riker agreed, taking in the man’s appearance and noticing he looked extremely familiar.

“Mmh. How old is she?” the man asked.

“Almost one,” Jeff said as Jude spit out her pacifier to start babbling at Jeff to get his attention. Riker chuckled and rolled his eyes as he reached out to ruffle Jude’s hair. She let out a noise in protest and tried to climb over Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff just snorted and pulled Jude back into his lap.

Then, they all heard an excited squeal before Riker was barreled over by Addie throwing herself at him. Riker laughed and grabbed onto her shoulders as she giggled happily and hugged him tightly. Jeff just snorted with laughter and shook his head as Jude eyed her mother with confusion.

“Well, hello to you too,” Riker chuckled as they sat up and Addie bounced up and down excitedly.

“I got it!” she exclaimed as she pushed her hair out of her face.

“Ah! Congrats!” Riker and Jeff exclaimed in unison as Riker hugged her again and she giggled happily. Jude just made a noise and reached out for Addie, who smiled widely and pulled Jude to her chest.

“Yeah, Judey! I got my musical!” Addie exclaimed before blowing against Jude’s cheek. Jude giggled hysterically and nuzzled into Addie’s shoulder. Addie smiled widely and kissed the top of Jude’s head before she completely froze, eyes on the man who had walked over earlier, who was now smiling at Addie. Addie shoved Jude into Riker’s arms before launching herself at the man. He laughed and caught her easily, kissing the top of her head.

“Hey, Addie girl,” he breathed out as Addie held onto him tightly.

“I missed you,” she mumbled. The man chuckled and ran a hand over her head.

“I missed you too, baby girl,” the man replied. Addie just burrowed into his chest even more and tightened her arms around him. Then, he pushed her away slightly to look at her face. “How have you been?”

“Good. Really good,” Addie breathed out as she smiled.

“This isn’t the same _good_ as last year, is it?” the man asked, one eyebrow raised. Addie blushed furiously and ducked her head to look at her feet.

“No,” she said quietly. Then, she looked back up at him and gave him a small smile as he stared down at her skeptically. “I promise you I am doing much better, Dean. I have a job and Riker lets me stay in his room and he watches Jude when no one else can.”

“Yep,” Riker chuckled in agreement as he bounced Jude lightly on his knee and causing her to giggle. Dean looked down at Jude and smiled slightly before turning back to Addie.

“Speaking of which, since when do you have a child?” Dean asked, one eyebrow raised again. Addie looked down at her feet again and blushed.

“I had her last October,” Addie said.

“You didn’t _look_ pregnant when I saw you last September,” Dean countered.

“Yeah, because I wore baggy clothes and was malnourished,” Addie retorted. “Let’s just say Jude wasn’t in the best shape when she was born. It took a lot of effort to get her healthy.”

“And now she’s getting to be such a big girl!” Riker crooned at Jude as she held onto his hands to try and stand up. Jude just smiled widely at Riker and scrunched up her nose. Jeff chuckled and leaned over to kiss Jude’s cheek. She let out a squeal and immediately tumbled back into Riker’s lap. Addie smiled and then leaned down to scoop Jude up. Jude babbled happily and snuggled close to Addie’s chest. Addie kissed the top of Jude’s head and then turned to Dean.

“Dean, this is Jude Stacy Chase,” Addie said, bouncing Jude on her hip lightly. “And, Judey girl, this is your uncle Dean.”

Jude just scrunched up her nose at Dean and then looked up at Addie. Addie smiled and pressed a kiss to Jude’s forehead. Dean smiled down at his younger sister and then reached out to run a hand over Jude’s head.

“I think Mom and Dad would love her,” Dean breathed as he leaned to kiss Addie’s forehead.

“Me too,” Addie whispered as Jude hummed to herself. Addie snorted then and shook her head before looking over at Riker. “It is your fault she hums so much now. You sing too much.”

“No, I don’t sing _enough_ ,” Riker countered with a laugh.

“He really doesn’t,” Jeff agreed. “But you don’t get the full effect of his voice until you hear him sing Not Alone while playing the piano. Best thing ever.”

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Riker chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Jeff’s shoulders and tugged them both to the ground. Jeff let out a small screech before giggling and wrapping his own arms around Riker. Dean eyed them and then looked at Addie.

“You have strange friends,” he told her. Addie laughed and rolled her eyes.

“I know. And I didn’t exactly _choose_ them. Riker kept trying to reach out to me the few times he saw me last year and then I got paired with him in our advanced dance class,” Addie told Dean. “I don’t regret it though. I have some good people looking out for both me and Jude now.”

“Yeah you do,” Jeff giggled as he and Riker stood up. Addie just smiled and rolled her eyes.

“ _Anyway_ , Dean these are Riker and Jeff. Guys, this is my older brother, Dean,” Addie said.

“Hello,” Riker said, smiling widely. Jeff just smiled and waved. Dean smiled and nodded at them as he really inspected them.

“Aren’t these two actors on that show you used to be obsessed with?” Dean suddenly asked.

“Brandywine High? Yes,” Addie replied. “I didn’t realize it was them for the longest time though. Not until Riker said he worked on the show one night while we were practicing.”

“Yep,” Riker agreed. Then, Jeff’s phone went off and he looked down and let out a sigh.

“We’re being summoned by Reanne,” Jeff breathed out.

“I hope you got in trouble for something,” Addie giggled.

“Wow, you’re such a good friend, Adds,” Riker snorted.

“And you know we don’t get in trouble with Reanne,” Jeff added. Addie smiled and shrugged.

“I can be hopeful,” Addie replied with a shrug.

“Alright, well, we will see you later. Go hang with your big brother. We will see you later when you drop Jude off before work,” Riker said.

“I got off tonight, so I will just come at Jude’s bed time,” Addie replied.

“ _Or_ , you could stay with me tonight. I know the kids want to see you,” Dean put in, giving Addie a hopeful look. She looked up at Dean and gave him a small smile.

“I’d like that,” she breathed out as she shifted Jude on her hip.

“Alright. Well we shall see you tomorrow at some point,” Riker said as he leaned over to kiss Jude’s cheek, and then Addie’s. “Be safe. You know where we all live if you need any of us.”

“Yep,” Addie agreed as Jeff kissed her cheek and then Jude’s as well.

“Bye,” Jeff added as he and Riker walked off. Riker glanced over his shoulder at Addie and her older brother and smiled when he saw them hugging again.

“At least we know she does have at least one good family member,” Riker breathed as he tangled his fingers with Jeff’s. Jeff just hummed in agreement and leaned against Riker’s side as they walked.

000000

“Oh my god, I am going to have a panic attack. I barely have _two months_ to get this whole thing together _and_ take care of Jude during the process,” Addie gasped out as yet another student walked off the stage after their audition for her musical. Riker sighed and pulled her closer to his side and smoothed down her hair before kissing her forehead.

“Calm down. It will all pull together. You have plenty of babysitters and you are going to find people to play your characters,” Riker told her.

“They’re not all as easy as casting you as Jax, Riker,” Addie whimpered.

“I know this, but you’re gonna be fine and you’re gonna settle on people who will be _perfect_ ,” Riker said as he kissed her forehead again. Addie took a deep breath and then slowly sat up straight again.

“Alright! Next!” Addie called out.

“Hi! I’m Lane McCarthy and I’m going for whoever you see fit for me! Oh, hi, Riker!” Lane giggled as she waved to Riker. He chuckled and waved back.

“Hey, Lane,” he added. She just smiled widely and Addie looked between them before shaking her head.

“I swear, you know so many people on campus,” Addie breathed.

“Hey! You know that I know Lane! We’ve hung out together before!” Riker exclaimed defensively.

“That doesn’t change the fact that about six of the other people trying out have known you as well,” Addie replied.

“She has a point, Rike,” Lane giggled. Riker just rolled his eyes and slumped down in his seat. Addie smiled and shook her head before nodding towards Lane, who smiled and started to sing.

“She’s good,” Addie breathed as Lane skipped off of the stage with a wide smile on her face.

“Mhm,” Riker hummed in agreement.

“Next!” Addie called out.

“Hey. I’m Selena Valdez and I will take what I can get if you want me in your musical,” Selena said as she walked out onto the stage. Then, she looked over at Riker and gave him an exaggerated wink. Riker laughed and did the same in response.

“What, did you recruit all of your friends to audition?” Addie asked Riker with one eyebrow raised.

“No, Jeffry did,” Selena laughed. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes before gesturing for Selena to move forward. Once she walked off Addie looked over at Riker with raised eyebrows. Riker laughed and shrugged

“I mean, she was Hermione when we did AVPM,” Riker added. Addie huffed out a breath and shook her head as the next person skipped out onto the stage. “Hey! Oliver! I didn’t know you were auditioning!”

“Aw yeah, _Goyle rules_ ,” Oliver replied with a wink. Riker just laughed and shook his head as Addie rolled her eyes.

“Seriously, _everyone_ ,” Addie breathed.

“Hey, don’t blame me because I was in AVPM with Oliver and then he followed me to college!” Riker laughed. Oliver snorted and rolled his eyes as he flicked Riker off. Riker just laughed again and then ruffled Addie’s hair as she shook her head.

“ _Moving on_ …” she added. Oliver just smiled and then began to sing as Riker sent a wink in his direction.

“See? Everything turned out _fine_. You already have half the show cast in your head,” Riker chuckled as he and Addie walked out of the theater, about, an hour later. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes as she adjusted her binder in her arms and then nudged her hip into his. Riker laughed and slung an arm over her shoulder in order to pull her closer to his side and kiss her temple.

“Thank you for keeping me sane during the auditions,” she breathed.

“No problem, Adds,” Riker replied as he ruffled her hair and then released her shoulders. Addie let out another breath, her breath coming out in a visible puff since it was a cold October night. Riker just stuffed his hands into his pockets and then smiled over at Addie as she adjusted her newly acquired hat on her head. She smiled back and then began to look around.

Then, Riker heard Addie take in a sharp breath and he turned to see her frozen on the spot with wide eyes. His eyebrows knit together and he looked around, trying to follow Addie’s gaze. His eyes finally fell on a man standing between two buildings with his arms crossed and standing defensively as he seemingly stared at Addie. Riker noticed her breath start to pick up and he quickly walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Addie let out a shaky breath then and shook her head before starting to search her pockets frantically for the phone her older brother had given her while he was visiting.

“No, no, no, _no_ ,” she gasped, fumbling with her phone. Riker grabbed the phone and Addie cried out, trying to grab the phone from him.

“Addie. Addie, _look at me_ ,” Riker hissed, trying to gain her attention.

“No. I need to call. Make sure she is okay,” Addie cried as she tried to grab at her phone again.

“What is going on?” Riker asked.

“That’s _him_ , Riker. I can’t. _Please_. I need to make sure she is okay!” Addie pleaded. Riker stared down at Addie with his eyebrows knit together in confusion for a few seconds before he understood.

“Addie, calm down. Jude is fine. If anything had happened Jeff would have called,” Riker assured her. Addie just shook her head and collapsed against Riker’s chest as she started to sob.

“ _Please_ ,” she cried out. Riker sighed heavily and then started to drag Addie towards his dorm, keeping a close eye out for the guy that seemed to be watching them carefully. Riker just wrapped his arm protectively around Addie’s shoulder and lead her back to the dorms as she cried.

As soon as they reached Riker’s room, Addie practically burst through the door and grabbed Jude to hold Jude close to her chest as she collapsed onto the floor. Jeff looked over at Riker with raised eyebrows and Riker shrugged slightly as he closed and locked the door before sliding off his shoes and then taking his jacket off. Addie remained on the floor crying with Jude held close to her chest. Jude was still asleep, though she had instinctively curled close to her mother’s chest.

“Addie, why don’t you take off your jacket before you get too hot?” Riker asked as he walked up to Addie carefully. She just nodded and moved one arm away from Jude to shake her jacket off of one side before switching. Riker grabbed the jacket and hung it up before going to sit down on his bed with Jeff.

“You okay, Addie?” Jeff asked cautiously. Addie just nodded slightly as she held Jude closer to her chest.

“Calm down, Adds. You’re fine. Jude is fine. You are both _safe_ ,” Riker breathed out as he held a hand out of Addie. She just looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks and then grabbed onto his outstretched so that he could pull her up onto the bed with him and Jeff. Addie immediately curled into Riker’s side and he rubbed her shoulder soothingly as she caught her breath. Jeff just settled into Riker’s other side and reached out to place one hand lightly on Addie’s knee.

“Sorry,” Addie coughed out after a few minutes. Riker kissed her forehead and Jeff rubbed his thumb lightly over her knee.

“There is nothing to be sorry for, Adds,” Riker told her. Addie just took a deep breath and nodded.

“There is. I didn’t mean to freak out in front of you guys,” Addie gasped out.

“Addie, it’s _fine_. We understand that some things happened in your past,” Jeff told her. Addie just took a few deep breaths and burrowed closer to Riker’s side.

“That was him, right? The one from last year? Jude’s dad?” Riker asked. Addie nodded against Riker’s shoulder and then took another deep breath and pulled her face away.

“I thought he’d left. I didn’t expect to ever see him again,” Addie said as she shifted Jude in her arms slightly. “I thought that I didn’t have to be scared anymore.”

“You don’t have to be. We’re here for you. All of us. Not just the two of us,” Jeff said.

“I know,” Addie breathed out. “It doesn’t stop the panic, though. I lived with it for so long. I didn’t know how to _not_ live with it for a long time.”

“It’s okay. I know,” Riker told her. Addie just hummed and Riker looked down at her. “Hey, if you could go through whatever you did and come out the way you are now, I give you credit. I certainly didn’t come out of my issues unscathed.”

“You’re fine though,” Addie said as she looked up at Riker. Jeff snorted then and rolled his eyes.

“ _Now_ he is,” Jeff added. “This has been eight years in the making, practically. He’s doing good this year.”

“Shut up. Last year was because I forgot to take my meds one day, butt-face,” Riker said. Jeff just rolled his eyes and then kissed Riker’s cheek. Addie watched them and then relaxed against Riker’s side as she looked up at him.

“What happened to you?” she asked. “You just said that it involves your dad.”

“Yeah. He got shot when we were twelve and I watched him die,” Riker told her. Addie’s eyes widened and Riker gave her a tight-lipped smile as Jeff curled closer to Riker and wrapped his arms protectively around Riker’s middle. “A week after my dad’s death, I started having nightmares about it. I got put on medications, and taken off them when I was fifteen. I was put back on medications during my senior year of high school and diagnosed with PTSD and depression.”

“He is giving you a watered-down version, to be honest,” Jeff breathed out. “As you could tell, he cut. He once landed himself in the hospital when we were fifteen because he cut too deep on accident A few weeks before that I caught him trying to get plastered, knowing full well that it would not end well if he did because of his medications. Senior year he cut again, and then again that summer when he was taken off meds for a few weeks. Last school year was the last time he did. His nightmares also caused him to vomit pretty much every time he had one and he had them until we were fifteen, and then again senior year and the time he was taken off meds over the summer. Now he is going to be mad at me for saying everything because he feels bad for _making me go through all of that_.”

“Because I do,” Riker mumbled.

“And I couldn’t give a crap,” Jeff replied as he pressed a kiss to Riker’s cheek. Addie let out a breath and huddled closer to Riker.

“Mine started with my parents dying, too. Though I’m not depressed and don’t have PTSD,” Addie finally breathed out.

“There’s an upside,” Riker told her as he smoothed her hair down. Addie simply nodded.

“I just kinda fell into a bad crowd after that. I moved to this town and lost touch with Dean for the most part, and he’s my only sibling. Not long after I moved here, I met Jackson. He was nice for the first year and a half, but then the abuse started. It started because I told him I wanted to finish high school and he didn’t want me to. His friends that we lived with turned a blind eye to everything. It just continued and got worse when I started to take classes here. I’m only in my second year, but I’ve been enrolled for three years. I had to leave for seven months after I started because he landed me in the hospital. And then last year I obviously got pregnant. I was scared so many times that he was going to make me lose her when I was pregnant. Dean didn’t come around enough to notice anything was wrong either, but I understood. He has a good job and a good family. Once Jude was born, though, Jackson seemed to slow down a little. Then it started again when I came back to school, and I was so scared he was going to accidentally kill her one day while I was in class. I was so worried every day and made sure if he was angry that he took it out on me and not Jude. I couldn’t stand the thought of her being injured.

“Then, one day over the summer he told me he was leaving. He said he didn’t care what happened to me or Jude, but that he was leaving and wouldn’t be supporting us anymore and that I would have to find a place to live. I found the shelter easy enough, and through them I found my job at the diner. I’ve been so happy since then. Jude and I have been good. But now he is _back_ and I don’t know what to do,” Addie cried.

Riker immediately wrapped his arms around Addie’s shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Jeff crawled over to hug Addie from behind and press a kiss to the back of her head. Addie just continued to cry and hold Jude protectively to her chest.

“Sh, Adds, it’s gonna be okay. You’re both safe with us. He won’t do anything if you’re not alone, which means we will always, and I mean _always_ , have someone with you. Just as a precaution. _I promise_ ,” Riker told her. Addie just nodded into his chest.

“You’re safe now, okay? We’re not letting you go,” Jeff added.

“P-promise?” Addie choked out.

“We promise. You’re not getting away from us. We love you, okay?” Riker asked. Addie just nodded and cried a little harder, causing Riker and Jeff to exchange shocked expressions. “Adds? You okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Addie gasped. “N-no one h-has said that t-to me in a wh-while, though.”

“What? That they love you?” Jeff asked with raised eyebrows. Addie just nodded and both Riker and Jeff held onto her tighter.

“Then we’ll make sure to say it more,” Riker breathed as he pressed another kiss to the top of Addie’s head as she cried. Addie nodded again and relaxed against Riker and Jeff as they hugged her tightly. They both kissed her head again as they all curled up together and eventually fell asleep with Jude cradled between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you know \o/  
> Also, Oliver going "Oh, GOYLE RULES" is a direct reference to a line in AVPM. Riker and Jeff met Oliver when they all did AVPM two-ish years before this, and in it Oliver was Goyle, soyeah.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO, this was originally a completely separate short story, but I just lumped it into this. Enjoy!

“Ah, man! What is that smell?” Macen exclaimed as he walked into the room, making sure to be heard over the singing coming from inside the bathroom.

“Dying my hair!” Riker replied before he started to sing again. Kamryn giggled and stuck her head out the bathroom door.

“Don’t worry, it’s not his whole head. Just strips!” she added.

“I wasn’t really worried,” Macen laughed as he walked over to look into the bathroom to see Riker dancing around in his underwear with foil covering pieces of his hair.

“Hi, Macen!” Riker exclaimed as he waved enthusiastically.

“There is something wrong with you,” Macen laughed as she shook his head. Riker shrugged and collapsed down onto the floor next to the bath tub to rinse his hair out. “What is the reason for this anyway?”

“Musical!” Riker replied over the sound of the water. “Addie wants me to have streaks in my hair!”

“Yep! Purple and blue!” Kamryn giggled, grabbing the dyes off of the sink and holding them out for Macen to see. Riker chuckled and pushed his wet hair away from his forehead as he turned the water off and then leaning against the wall.

“And you enlisted Kamryn to help you?” Macen asked, raising one eyebrow at Riker. Riker snorted with laughter and Kamryn shot him an offended glance.

“Hell no. I know how to dye hair. I dyed my hair in middle school on my own,” Riker said. “I once had to help Jeff in high school to dye his hair. It was a mess.”

“That it was,” Jeff agreed as he walked in, a little girl perched on his hip.

“Jude!” Riker exclaimed, holding his arms out. Jude let out a squeal and practically jumped into Riker’s arms as the others laughed.

“Sometimes I think little miss Jude likes Riker more than her own mommy,” Kamryn giggled as she sat down with Riker and tapped Jude’s nose, causing her to giggle.

“Nah, she loves Addie plenty. Don’t you, Judey girl?” Riker crooned as he nuzzled Jude’s cheek as she giggled. “Now, c’mon. Let’s go into the bedroom so Jude isn’t breathing in bleach smell. Addie might kill me if I destroy her baby girl.”

“Yeah, she would,” Macen agreed as he grabbed the little girl out of Riker’s arms and walked into the bedroom. Jeff smiled and pulled Riker up from the floor. Riker smiled and kissed Jeff lightly in thanks.

“C’mon. No going at it in the bathroom when we’re watching a one year old,” Kamryn called out.

“Shut up, Kamryn. No one asked you,” Riker said as he walked into the room to see Jude sitting on top of Macen’s chest and singing to herself in gibberish.

“Too bad,” Kamryn breathed as she slumped down against the wall with her legs thrown over Macen’s.

“So how long are you gonna wait until you put the color in?” Macen asked as he looked over at Riker as Riker and Jeff collpased onto Riker’s bed.

“Probably about a half hour,” Riker breathed out. “Wait for my hair to dry a little.”

“Yeah. It’s a process,” Jeff said as he curled into Riker’s side. Riker nodded in agreement as he stretched his arms over his head. Jude looked over then and pointed as she started to giggle and babble.

“Oh yeah, Jude? You see Riker’s ribs?” Macen asked. Jude giggled and continued to babble excitedly as Kamryn snorted and shook her head.

“You know what, Mac? At least Riker has a body worth looking at,” Kamryn said. “Even Justine has said it and she’s a lesbian.”

“Mine,” Jeff said, curling around Riker protectively. Riker snorted and shoved Jeff off of himself. Jeff chuckled and then stretched out on his back on Riker’s bed.

“Remind me why I agreed to room with you again this year,” Macen breathed as he shook his head. Kamryn giggled and allowed Jude to crawl into her lap.

“Because he entertains you,” Kamryn added as she started to run her fingers through Jude’s thin, dark curls as Jude curled up in her lap.

“Yeah, this is true,” Macen said with a nod. Riker and Jeff both chuckled and Riker rolled onto the floor from his bed.

“Was there a reason for that?” Kamryn asked.

“Yep,” Riker replied as he pushed himself up into a bridge. Jeff rolled over onto his stomach to watch Riker, a small smirk on his face.

“This just means it is stretching time,” Jeff said as he watched Riker carefully.

“Yeah. This happens most days,” Macen agreed as he draped his arms over his eyes and yawned. “I’m surprised this is the first time you’re here for it. Addie has even been here a few times for it.”

“Addie practically _lived_ with you guys for a month, of course she saw all the weird stuff you did,” Kamryn snorted as she shifted Jude in her lap carefully since Jude had fallen asleep.

“This is a valid point,” Riker agreed as he kicked up his legs to go into a hand stand. “Doesn’t explain how you haven’t seen it though. You’re always here too.”

“Not as much this semester. I’ve been super busy,” Kamryn breathed.

“We all have,” Jeff said as he let his arms hang over the edge of the bed.

“Mhm,” Riker agreed as he dropped his feet back to the ground and then stood up to stretch out his arms over his head. Jeff smirked again, eyes roaming up and down Riker’s chest. Riker looked down at Jeff with one eyebrow raised and then reached out to flick Jeff’s nose.

“Hey!” Jeff exclaimed as he tried to swat at Riker’s hand.

“You know you’re not allowed to make eyes at me like that when we can’t do anything about it,” Riker replied. Jeff shrugged and rolled onto his back to hang his head upside down over the side of the bed.

“I forgot how good your hair looked dyed,” Jeff added with another shrug.

“Aw, _come on_ , guys,” Macen hissed, throwing a pillow over at Jeff, who giggled and dodged it.

“Whatever, Mac. You should be used to it by now,” Jeff added as Kamryn rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, he’s got you there,” Riker agreed as he walked into the bathroom to put the color in the bleached part of his hair.

“True,” Macen said. Kamryn snorted with laughter and then cleared her throat.

“You need any help in there, Rike? I can always shove Jude off on Macen or Jeff,” Kamryn said.

“Nope! I’m good! Thanks though,” Riker chuckled.

“Seriously. He’s had this skill perfected for a while. Don’t worry about it,” Jeff said. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he finished putting the color in his hair and then covered it in foil.

“Good thing too. Or else you would have been in so much trouble our senior year,” Riker laughed as he walked back into the room and walked over to kiss Jeff’s forehead.

“Right you are, my boo,” Jeff agreed as the other two laughed.

“You both have issues,” Macen said.

“As do you, my friend,” Riker replied.

“Yeah. You do,” Kamryn said, lifting her arms slightly as Jude shifted in her lap. Then, Riker’s phone started going off and he picked it up.

“Yo,” he said.

“Sup, Riker,” Lane’s voice replied.

“Ah, hey, chica. What’s up?” Riker asked.

“Addie wants to know where you at. She said she wants to rehearse some,” Lane replied.

“I am in my room in the process of dying strips into my hair like she wanted,” Riker told her. “And before Addie even asks, Jude is here and safe and asleep in Kamryn’s lap.”

“Wow, you know Adds so well,” Lane giggled. “Aaaaaand, she said she is on her way. I hope you still have foil head when she gets there.”

“Wow, Lane. Love you too,” Riker said sarcastically. Lane giggled again and then released a little snort.

“You know you love me. Now, I have to go. Carson and I are going out since Addie cancelled rehearsal,” Lane told him.

“Alright. You and Carson have fun. I will probably see you tomorrow,” Riker said.

“Yep! Have fun dying your hair! Bye!” Lane giggled before hanging up.

“Addie on her way?” Macen asked. Riker nodded and walked into the bathroom to wash his hair out.

“Apparently she wanted to have a rehearsal, but me dying my hair got in the way,” Riker chuckled as he walked back out of the bathroom. “I think Addie is getting way too stressed though. We’ve had rehearsal at least twice a day the past week.”

“I mean, it is her musical,” Kamryn said with a shrug.

“Mhm,” Jeff agreed as he dropped to the floor and hit his elbow. “Ow!”

“Dumbass,” Macen snorted as he shook his head.

“Shut up, jerk face,” Jeff hissed as he reached out to slap Macen’s arm. Macen chuckled and moved away from Jeff’s hand. Kamryn let out a squeal and wrapped her arms around Jude carefully.

“Watch it, dudes!” she added as they heard a knock on the door. Riker smiled and shook his head as he walked over to the door to open it. When he did, he revealed a frazzled looking Addie. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of her usual cut shirts, the tattoo on her side exposed. Her dark, wavy hair was pulled into a messy bun, strips breaking free.

“Whoa, Adds,” Riker said. Addie just sighed and ran a hand over her face. “You need to take a breather. You look like poop.”

“Thanks, Riker,” Addie said sarcastically as she strode into the room. Jeff sat up and scooted over on Riker’s bed so that Addie could sit down next to him.

“Seriously though. You’re gonna run yourself into the ground soon,” Riker said as he walked over to their mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of water for Addie.

“I don’t have _time_ to take a breather,” Addie replied as she accepted the water.

“You do. They don’t need to rehearse more than once a day,” Macen said. “You don’t wanna get sick and then have Jude get sick.”

“I know, but this is _big_ for me, okay?” Addie asked as she slumped down against the wall.

“Yeah, we know. But you need to calm down too,” Kamryn said as she shifted on Macen’s bed, making sure not to wake up Jude.

“If you don’t take a break we’re gonna _force_ you too,” Jeff said, poking Addie’s side and causing her to giggle.

“You don’t want him to force you, either,” Riker chuckled as he dried his hair with a towel.

“No you do not. He did it to me at midterms and he literally threw me over his shoulder and then threw me into Riker’s car. I gained a few bruises,” Macen said.

“Yep. He’s done it to me too. Threw me into a pool,” Kamryn added as Addie snorted. Then, Addie looked over at Riker and froze, eyes wide. Riker stopped in the middle of the room and looked at the others, confused.

“Did I do something wrong?” Riker asked.

“Yeah. You’re too attractive,” Jeff snorted with a wink.

“Well, I’m obviously vacating the room later,” Macen breathed.

“Awesome,” Jeff giggled, punching the air.

“No, but really. Addie, why are you looking at me like that?” Riker asked, sounding slightly scared. Addie just smiled widely and jumped up from the bed to walk over to Riker. He eyed her warily and she giggled.

“Your hair!” Addie exclaimed.

“Yes. You told me to dye it and I did so,” Riker replied with a small nod.

“It looks _perfect_!” Addie squealed as she reached out excitedly to play with Riker’s bangs.

“Good,” Riker chuckled as he let his shoulders relax and Addie continued to play with his hair.

“This makes me so happy! Ah!” Addie giggled as she began dancing around the room.

“Ay yo, Adds. Chill. You’re waking Jude up,” Kamryn said as Jude shifted in her arms and snuffled.

“Oh well! She will sleep later! I’m so excited! His hair looks _perfect_!” Addie giggled as she pulled out her phone to take a picture of Riker’s hair. Riker just snorted and then pressed a firm kiss to Addie’s forehead before collapsing onto his bed.

“All I know is that Jackson may not be so pleased with this,” Riker said as Jeff started to play with his hair.

“Probably not,” Jeff agreed as he thread his fingers through Riker’s hair.

“I don’t give a poop if your director likes it or not because _I love it_!” Addie squealed before she completely collapsed onto the floor.

“And this right here is why Addison Malarie Chase should get sleep,” Macen snorted as he pointed to Addie giggling on the floor. Addie suddenly stopped giggling and looked over at Macen.

“Dude, I haven’t gotten adequate sleep since Jude was born. I am used to it,” Addie said as she pointed.

“Yeah man, this is probably because she is freaking out on top of being overtired,” Kamryn said as she ran her fingers through Jude’s hair again.

“Yep,” Addie giggled in response before shoving up from the floor and then teetering on her feet. Riker immediately jumped up and shoved her onto his bed.

“Alright, tipsy girl. Lay down,” Riker chuckled.

“I am _not_ tipsy,” Addie protested even though she fell back onto the bed easily.

“Being overtired is sometimes worse than being drunk, boo,” Jeff breathed as he started to braid the hair that had fallen out of Addie’s messy bun.

“True,” Kamryn agreed as Jude shifted in her arms. Jude sat up then and rubbed her eyes with her small fist before looking around the room, blinking slowly. Then, she noticed Addie lying on Riker’s bed and her green eyes brightened.

“Omma!” Jude squealed, reaching out her small fists toward her mother.

“Hi, baby girl,” Addie giggled, holding her arms out to Jude as Kamryn carried Jude over. Jude squealed happily as she cuddled up to Addie’s chest. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes as he continued to play with Addie’s hair. Riker chuckled and sat on top of his desk.

“You are so cute with your daughter,” Macen said as Addie giggled and curled around her daughter. Jude giggled also, curling up to Addie’s chest and getting comfortable.

“I love my baby girl,” Addie breathed out as she and Jude cuddled together.

“We know you do,” Jeff said as he ran his fingers through Addie’s hair. Addie let out a breath and they all smiled as her breath evened out.

“She finally asleep?” Riker asked quietly a few minutes later, trying to look at Addie’s face from where he was sitting.

“Yep,” Jeff replied as he carefully climbed off of the bed. “Jude is sleeping again too.”

“Good. Addie needs sleep,” Riker said as he walked around to look at Addie and Jude.

“Yeah, she does,” Macen agreed as Riker grabbed his phone to take a picture. Kamryn giggled and slapped Riker’s shoulder lightly.

“C’mon. Put some clothes on, naked boy. Then we can go outside and let them sleep for a while,” Kamryn said.

“Nope!” Riker laughed before running out the door.

“Hey! No! Mine!” Jeff squealed as he grabbed clothes for Riker and ran after him. Macen and Kamryn both snorted and followed the sound of laughter down the hallway.

000000

“Oh my god, baby, you were so good!” Miri squealed as she pulled Riker into a bone-crushing hug as he met her after the first show of Addie’s musical. Riker chuckled and allowed his mother to hug him tightly.

“Thanks, Mom,” Riker added as Miri peppered his faces with kisses.

“I am so proud of you, sweetie,” Miri breathed as she squeezed his shoulders one last time before releasing him.

“Mmh, well you should thank the one who made it all happen,” Riker chuckled.

“Ah yes. This girl I have been hearing about for months,” Miri breathed as she ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of Riker’s neck. Riker just smiled and looked around the room to try and find Addie. He found her sitting on the stairs, a small, sad smile on her face as she watched everyone being embraced by their families. Riker smiled slightly and then grabbed onto Miri’s hand to drag her over towards Addie. As Riker approached, Addie looked up and a wide smile spread across her face and she reached her arms out.

“I’d say I did good?” Riker asked as he dropped to the stairs next to Addie and allowed her to envelop him in a tight hug.

“You did _perfect_ , boo,” Addie giggled as she pressed a kiss to Riker’s cheek. He laughed and kissed her cheek in return.

“Addie, I have someone I want you to meet,” Riker said as he looked up at Miri. Addie looked up too and gave Miri a cautious smile. “Mom, this is Addie. Adds, this is my mom, Miri.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Miri said, extending a hand to Addie.

“Same here,” Addie replied, nodding politely as she shook Miri’s hand. “I hope all good.”

“Oh, definitely. From both Riker and Jeff,” Miri assured Addie, who looked relieved.

“Rikey!” a voice suddenly squealed before someone jumped into Riker’s lap.

“Ah! Hey, Dar!” Riker exclaimed, hugging Darren tightly to his chest.

“You did fancy dancing, Riker,” Darren giggled as he tucked into Riker’s chest.

“Yep. Lots of fancy dancing,” Riker chuckled. Darren smiled widely and then looked up at Addie and waved.

“Hi! You’re pretty! Your hair is really wavy like Selena’s!” Darren said. Riker laughed and Addie smiled slightly and nodded as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

“Thanks,” Addie added. Riker chuckled and nuzzled Darren’s cheek with his nose.

“Darren, this is Addie. Addie, this is my little brother, Darren,” Riker said.

“I’m six now!” Darren exclaimed excitedly as he held up six fingers. Miri and Riker both laughed and Riker kissed Darren’s cheek.

“Yeah. You’re a big boy now, huh?” Riker asked. Darren nodded excitedly as he bounced on Riker’s hip as Riker stood up.

“Where’s Jeffy?” Darren asked.

“I think he’s still with Macen and Kamryn right now,” Riker replied.

“I miss Jeffy too. He should come see us,” Darren said.

“I’m sure we will see him soon, Dar. You need to be patient, sweetie,” Miri laughed as she pulled Darren into her arms. Darren huffed a breath and settled into Miri’s arms. Then, Riker heard a giggle and then small hands pulling on his hair. A wide smile broke across Addie’s face and Riker chuckled.

“Uh oh. Have I been caught by the Judey-monster?” Riker asked before turning around and pulling Jude to his chest, causing her to giggle hysterically. Jeff snorted and rolled his eyes as Addie watched them fondly.

“Addie, you never should have let Riker near Jude,” Jeff said as he walked over to her side.

“Too late,” Addie giggled as Jeff pulled her into a hug.

“And the musical was _amazing_. I’m so proud of you,” Jeff said as he pressed a kiss to Addie’s temple.

“Thanks, boo,” Addie replied as she squeezed Jeff’s sides once more before releasing him.

“Jeff!” Darren squealed then, throwing his hands into the air.

“Darren!” Jeff replied as he pulled Darren into his arms and pressed multiple kisses to Darren’s cheek as Darren giggled. Jude clapped her hands and giggled as she watched them and bounced on Riker’s hip. Miri watched them all with a small smile on her face and Riker looked over at her and smiled. Then, Jude looked over and reached towards Addie.

“Ommy,” Jude giggled, making grabby hands at Addie, who smiled widely and pulled Jude into her arms. Jude giggled happily as Addie nuzzled into her cheek and then kissed it. Riker chuckled and reached over to kiss Jude’s cheek. Jude giggled again and held herself closer to Addie’s chest. Riker turned to Miri then and smiled.

“Mom, this little one is Jude,” Riker said. Then, he turned to Jude and nuzzled into her cheek, causing her to giggle. “And that, Judey Bear, is _my_ mommy.”

“Ommy!” Jude exclaimed, clapping her hands together once before slapping them lightly to Addie’s cheeks.

“Yeah! Riker’s mommy!” Addie gasped, bouncing Jude on her hip.

“Ike!” Jude squealed, pointing to Riker. Then she giggled and pointed to Jeff. “Eff!”

“Yeah, good job!” Jeff laughed, reaching out to ruffle Jude’s hair. Darren watched and then looked between Addie and Jude.

“She your baby?” Darren asked, pointing to Jude who had dropped her head onto Addie’s shoulder and was babbling to herself.

“Mhm. Jude is my baby girl,” Addie replied with a smile, pressing her cheek to the top of Jude’s head.

“But you are young!” Darren exclaimed.

“Aw, baby, sometimes things happen,” Miri crooned as she pulled Darren back into her arms. Darren just shrugged and settled into Miri’s arms. Addie just stared at Miri, slightly perplexed. Riker smiled and wrapped an arm around Jeff’s shoulders as Jeff leaned against his side. Miri looked at Addie and then looked at Riker with a confused expression.

“Addie here doesn’t get treated very well by a lot of people once they learn Jude is her daughter,” Riker told Miri. Addie shook her head, holding Jude to her chest protectively. Miri smiled over at Addie.

“Oh, sweetie. You are obviously not meeting very many good people,” Miri crooned.

“Obviously,” Jeff snorted.

“Jeffry, sass check,” Miri said, looking over at Jeff with one eyebrow raised. Jeff smiled innocently and Miri rolled her eyes. Addie snorted slightly and smiled.

“At least someone keeps your sass in check,” Addie said.

“She’s known me since I was three and is practically my second mom. I don’t just defy her,” Jeff replied with a shrug.

“Nope,” Riker chuckled in agreement as he kissed Jeff’s temple. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes as she swayed back and forth as Jude fell asleep.

“Well, I should probably get Judey girl here to bed,” Addie breathed as she looked down at Jude.

“Kam or Justine?” Riker asked.

“Kamryn’s got her for tonight while I go to work. I’ll probably get back to her room around one,” Addie replied.

“Mkay. Don’t let your boss be a jerk,” Riker said as he reached over to kiss Addie’s forehead.

“Like I ever do,” Addie snorted.

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed sarcastically as he kissed Addie’s cheek. “Feel free to go to my room too, if you want your own bed. Joey will let you in.”

“I’m not gonna burst in there. Selena’s probably there,” Addie protested.

“Selena went home this weekend. You’re fine,” Jeff assured her. “Just go talk to Joey if you want a bed to yourself when you get off work, okay?”

“Okay,” Addie breathed. “I love you guys.”

“Love you too,” Riker and Jeff replied before Addie walked off with a simple wave over her shoulder. Miri watched her carefully, head tilted to the side slightly. Riker and Jeff both looked at her and Darren looked between Miri and the other two, confused.

“She still doesn’t have anywhere to go, does she?” Miri asked.

“Nope,” Riker breathed out. Miri nodded once and Darren shrugged before dropping his head onto her shoulder.

“I see those gears working, Miri,” Jeff snorted. Miri smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Well, let’s go out to eat before we have to go home,” Miri breathed out.

“Yay!” Darren exclaimed, immediately perking back up. Riker chuckled and kissed Darren’s forehead.

“Alright, let’s go,” Riker said, grabbing onto Jeff’s hand and following Miri outside.

000000

“She is _finally_ asleep,” Addie breathed as she crawled onto Riker’s bed with Riker and Jeff the next day. Riker smiled and looked over where Jude was asleep in the pack-and-play crib Miri had dropped off earlier.

“It was a busy day,” Jeff said from where he as curled into Riker’s side, absentmindedly scrolling through Riker’s twitter feed. Addie nodded in agreement as she curled into Riker’s other side.

“That it was,” Macen agreed from his spot on his bed with textbooks spread out around him.

“Yeah. And now it is break time. I think I might delve into the world of tumblr. I haven’t in a while,” Riker breathed.

“Mmh. Good luck with that,” Macen grunted. “Kam said that it has been interesting the past few days circulating around you.”

“Fun,” Riker snorted as he opened up tumblr.

“I don’t understand what is going on…” Addie breathed.

“Oh, we have quite the fan-base on tumblr from our show,” Jeff said. “The fans enjoy that Riker, Lily, Carter, Curt, Dylan, and Kamryn have tumblrs sometimes.”

“Other times I wish they would remember that I do have one. Sometimes it is disturbing,” Riker said as he scrolled through his dashboard.

“Agreed,” Jeff and Macen breathed out in unison. Addie just giggled as she looked at Riker’s computer.

“Hey! That’s my picture!” Addie giggled, pointing to the picture of Riker’s hair she had taken the other night when he had dyed it. Attached to the picture of his hair was her tweet of _@rikersamuel’s hair looks *perfect*! I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS WEEKEND!_

“Yeah, the fans find anything I am tagged in,” Riker said as they started looking at the comments.

_1) Omg dyed hair yes 2) Who is this person who tweeted this picture? 3) WHAT IS SHE SO EXCITED ABOUT?_

_Why doesn’t he have his hair dyed all the time? Beautiful_

_Omgyes. Purple and blue, though. Interesting choice._

_OHEY, I WAS IN THE ROOM WHEN ADDIE TOOK THIS PICTURE! She was so excited. The purple and blue was Addie’s choice, guys. Riker was in the musical she wrote and directed. The character he played was supposed to have dyed hair and Riker is a good friend and actually dyed his hair._

_Yeeaaah. Jackson wasn’t too happy when Riker showed up to set. But then he went to the musical and told me it was totally worth Eli having colored hair for a while._

_This is why I love Jackson. And so jealous you got to go, Dylan! I wanted to meet Addie and Jude! I HEAR SO MUCH ABOUT THEM AND I HAVE YET TO MEET THEM!_

_Maybe because Riker and Jeff fear you will scare the child, Lilleth. Calm._

_Nahway, Carter. Addie has expose Judey girl to me. We’re good. Jude loves me. But she has a fascination with Riker for some reason._

_I noticed that too when I was there, Kamryn! It was adorable. I’m honestly think it might be because Riker is like a father-ish figure to her. From what I’ve heard he is, like, the first male in her life to show her attention in a positive way._

_Right you are, Dylan._

_WHO ARE JUDE AND ADDIE OMG I WANT TO KNOW_

_Seriously. Why have we not heard of them before?_

_Hold up. A musical was mentioned. I want videos._

_Oooooo. Videos anyone?_

_Omg. I love stalking Riker’s tag. Fangirls are crazy. So, Rike, when you see this, sup baby bro?_

“Curt has no life,” Jeff laughed as he read the last comment. Riker chuckled and nodded in agreement as he clicked on the post to add onto it.

_Curtis, get a life. You’re married and have children. Stop stalking my tag on tumblr. INSTEAD DO BETTER THINGS WITH YOUR TIME LIKE COMING TO SEE THE MUSICAL, DUH. SOYEAH, that’s what’s up, Curt. Also, Kam, Dyl, I am not Jude’s father. We know this already._

“God, you’re just as bad as Curtis,” Jeff snorted as he rolled his eyes. Riker chuckled and kissed Jeff’s forehead.

“Dedicated and crazy fan-base, huh?” Addie asked as Riker started scrolling down his dashboard again.

“Yeah, pretty much. It gets crazy,” Riker said as he came to a stop at a picture of himself and Addie that Dylan had posted. In the picture, Riker had his arms wrapped around Addie’s shoulders tightly as she giggled with her arms curled to her chest.

_Two years of college haven’t changed this boy a bit, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t change other peoples’ lives. He was great in Addie’s musical tonight. Proud of you, Biker <3_

_Omg. Here’s the mention of the musical again. And Addie. Is that girl Addie?_

_Look at his hair though. **Perf.**_

_Are we just going to ignore the fact that he is wearing skin tight jeans with a leather vest and no shirt? Because I don’t want to._

_Oooooogurl, I don’t want to either. Combined with the hair. **Dayum.**_

_Ahman, the fangirls ruined my post, guys!_

_You knew it would happen, Dylan. You. Knew. It. Would._

_Yeah. Yeah, I did._

_Seriously? I want to know if this girl is Addie. She is gorgeous. Like **dayum**_

_She really is. And by Dylan’s original caption, I would say that Riker has had an effect on this girl’s life._

_Aw, that would be cute! But, like, I really want to know if it is Addie because we keep seeing her name but we haven’t seen her! I checked that twitter that has the name Addie but the icon is of a baby. An adorable baby, but a baby none-the-less._

_Ohmygod. I’m putting my fellow fangirls to rest. Yes, that is Addie. We’ve known her since mid-October when Riker finally was able to get through to her. She just put on this amazing musical that Riker was in, which is why he is in that ridiculous (yet sexy….awshit now Jeff is gonna kick my ass!) outfit._

_Hodamn, Jeff is gonna be out for your pelt now, Kamryn. Or Macen. I THOUGHT YOU AND MACEN WERE DATING._

_NO, LILLETH. MACEN AND I ARE NOT DATING._

“Welp, now they know who you are, Adds,” Jeff chuckled as he looked over at Addie, who huffed out a breath.

“I can see that,” she added.

“Calm down. It’s not bad. You might gain some twitter followers. Big whoop,” Riker told her as he kissed her forehead and then added his comment onto the post.

_Dylan. I thank thee for this picture. It kinda sums up the lovely friendship I have with Addison. And Kamryn, you didn’t finish your statement. You and Macen aren’t dating… **YET**._

“Ooo, nice one,” Jeff laughed as he gave Riker a high-five. Addie giggled and shook her head.

“You both have issues,” she added.

“Yeah. We all know,” Macen snorted.

“Hey. You see the meds I take every day,” Riker said with a slightly smirk. Jeff tutted and slapped Riker.

“Don’t even,” Jeff added. Riker smiled innocently at Jeff, who just gave Riker a serious look in return.

“I love you,” Riker said.

“Yeah, I love you too, dick wad. Now go back to your crazy dash,” Jeff huffed out, slapping Riker’s cheek slightly. Riker chuckled and kissed Jeff lightly before obeying. Though, he didn’t go far before he came across a picture of himself from the other night during intermission when Jeff had snuck backstage. In the picture, Riker was staring right at the camera with his mouth curled into a slight smirk with one eyebrow raised. Along with the picture was Jeff’s tweet of _@rikersamuel brings the smolder 24/7 baybeh. Even as some punk-ass kid in a musical_.

“Nice tweet,” Addie giggled.

“Thanks,” Jeff replied as they started looking over the comments.

_Well, uhm. I don’t even know how to respond to this right now. So…yeah._

_I never thought I’d like guy-liner._

_I’ve always loved guy-liner. This just made me love it more._

_Can we talk about his eyes? Holy shit._

_They’re like an angry ocean. Poseidon must be in control of them._

_I guess we’re ignoring the fact that he’s shirtless…?_

_Guess we’re ignoring the fact that he is practically eye-fucking the camera…?_

_Guess the fans are ignoring the fact that Jeff was holding the camera….?_

_I guess I am the only one who really understands what was going on here. We were all just messing around during intermission. Technically Jeff and I should not have been in the wings, but we were. We’re just lucky Addie loves us. Butyeah. We were all just messing around. Riker purposely over-did the eye-fucking of the camera. The guy-liner is for his part in the musical. As is the lack of shirt. He lacks clothes during this musical, guys. Just to let you know. NO FULL ON NUDITY, BEFORE YOU FLOOD MY ASK. RIKER WAS NOT NUDE ON STAGE. HE ONLY DOES THAT IN HIS DORM ROOM AND I HAVE NOT WITNESSED IT._

_I have. Awyeah \o/_

_Because you walk in on him and Jeffry, Lilleth. THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU._

_Your girlfriend, Carter. And this is actually a really good picture of Riker, so I’m just going to ignore the fangirl comments and revel in the fact that this picture is really flattering for Riker._

_I think the fans realize this is a flattering picture of him, Dylan._

_Yeah, but they are just focusing on their built up sexual frustrations, Carter._

_Valid. Completely valid. This is why I keep you around, Dylan._

_Shanks, Kamreen :D_

“Okay. I understand why you would want them to remember you have a tumblr now,” Addie snorted.

“Yeah. I’ve seen worse, to be honest,” Riker sighed.

“Definitely. They get fancy and in detail with fan art,” Jeff said with a shrug. Riker nodded in agreement and added his comment onto the post.

_So, that was a pretty good intermission that night. Needless to say, my smolder works. Woohoo! Andyeah, guy-liner. I can werk that. Werk it good. And thanks, Dylan…I guess. But can we please not talk about me naked on the internet? That has happened enough already. And Carter, you really might want to get Lily checked because I think she is way too proud of having seen me naked…._

“That last comment to Carter is completely valid,” Jeff breathed as Addie giggled.

“I am so looking forward to meeting your high school friends,” Addie added as Riker started to scroll through his dashboard again. “They seem so interesting.”

“To put it lightly,” Riker replied with a snort.

“Yep,” Macen and Jeff agreed in unison.

“Lily and Kamryn are awful together, so be careful what you wish for, Adds,” Macen breathed out as he continued to work.

“Valid point,” Jeff agreed with a nod. Addie just shrugged as she turned back to look at Riker’s computer as he came to a stop at another picture, which was one he had posted on his twitter. The picture consisted mostly of Jude, who was smiling widely, exposing two, small top front teeth, and trying to grab at Riker’s phone as Riker laughed behind her. Above the picture was a screenshot of his tweet that read _Judey Bear has got her first little teefers!_

“So, that is a really cute picture,” Addie giggled as she looked at it. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement as he looked at the comments.

_Oh. My. God. WHO IS THIS LITTLE ADORABLE CHILD? I WANT TO EAT HER UP_

_SHE IS SO ADORABLE OMG. LOOK AT THE LITTLE BABY TEETH._

_SHE HAS THE CUTEST GREEN EYES AND CHUBBY CHEEKS OMG HOW OLD IS THAT LITTLE THANG?_

_He used the word teefers, that is precious but oMG NOT AS PRECIOUS AS THAT LITTLE BABY FACE_

_I really appreciate the fact that he seems to be losing it himself while taking this picture simply because she is trying to grab his phone. That is just adorable._

_This whole picture is adorable for so many reasons._

_I want to know whose baby this is, because omg she is the cutest little thing ever!_

_RIKER AND JEFF DIDN’T HAVE A KID, DID THEY? LIKE IN SOME WAY. I DON’T KNOW BUT WHAT IF THIS IS THEIR KID?_

_Ohgod. I am dying from that comment. Help my soul. I just fell out of my chair. My roommate ran out of the bathroom asking if I was okay and the people below me screamed up to make sure I was okay. Holy shit. Soooo, no. Riker and Jeff do not have a kid, guys. That is Jude. She is about a year old and is our friend, Addie’s, daughter. We all take turns watching Jude because Addie can be super busy between her classes and her job. And Riker does crack himself up sometimes while taking pictures with Jude because she just babbles and tries to grab his phone. You’d think it would take more to make a twenty-one year old giggle like a little girl, but it really doesn’t._

_OHMYGOD, KAMRYN. I FELL OUT OF MY CHAIR LAUGHING TOO. Carter looked at me like I was insane BUT THEN HE FELL ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING TOO HOLY SHIT. But I am so jealous bECAUSE I JUST WANNA MEET ADDIE AND JUDE *huffs sigh* But this is adorable. Just imagine the pictures Riker is gonna take when he has his first kid…and he will probably giggle for **days** too._

_Valid point. We probably won’t see him or Jeff for a while because they will just be giggling and cooing over their child. I will just ninja sneak into their house/apartment and take stalker pictures for the internet._

_And I will be right by your side. This is why we’re friends, Kam. I love you <3_

_I LOVE YOU TOO, LILY :D!_

_Ohmygod, why am I dating one of you and friends with the other? You two need help._

“I find it hilarious that both Kamryn _and_ Lily fell out of their chairs,” Jeff snorted.

“Yeah. They really are kindred spirits,” Riker chuckled.

“And you’re just going to ignore the comments about them sneaking into your future apartment to take pictures of you and your children?” Addie asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Oh, we already knew about those plans,” Jeff said as Riker clicked on the post to add on his own comment.

_Kamryn. Lily. Jeff and I enjoy the fact that you two fell. I think Lane mentioned that to me though, yesterday. She said something about Kam having a bruised ass…But omg why do people think we have a child? JUDE DOESN’T LOOK LIKE EITHER OF US *sigh* And Carter, you need just as much help as both of them. Don’t deny it. Peace._

“And you have just as many issues. I hope you know that,” Addie snorted as she sat up to pull her hair into a ponytail.

“Yeah, I do know that,” Riker chuckled as he poked Addie’s side. She yelped and then slapped his arm as he laughed. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes as he got up off the bed and stretched his arms over his head.

“Man, I am so ready for Christmas break,” Jeff huffed out.

“Yep,” Riker agreed as Riker’s phone started to go off somewhere within the room.

“Your bag,” Macen said, pointing towards Riker’s bag.

“Thanks, Mac,” Riker chuckled as he dropped to the floor and then crawled over to his bag to pull his phone out. He saw it was home and picked up. “Hi, Momma.”

“Hello, sweetie,” Miri laughed into the phone. “What have you been up to?”

“Did some homework and then we just went on tumblr. Pictures have been circulating,” Riker told her with a shrug. He heard her laugh.

“I’m sure they have,” she added. “Is Addie in your room, by any chance?”

“Yep. You wanna talk to her?” Riker asked, looking over at Addie with one eyebrow raised. Addie pointed to herself with a shocked expression. Riker snorted and nodded, which caused Addie’s eyebrows to shoot up.

“If she doesn’t mind,” Miri replied.

“Alright. Here you go. Love you, Momma,” Riker said.

“Love you too, honey,” Miri said before Riker handed the phone to Addie, knowing exactly what Miri wanted to talk to Addie about. Addie cautiously took the phone and Riker snorted as he climbed back onto the bed with Jeff. Macen looked over at Riker with one eyebrow raised and Riker shrugged as Jeff curled into his side.

“Hi, Miri,” Addie said quietly into the phone. Then, she looked over at Riker with slightly creased brows before walking off into the hallway, one finger to her free ear.

“What the hell?” Macen asked.

“Oh, Miri is asking Addie if she wants to live with them. Miri can’t stand knowing Addie doesn’t have a permanent place to live,” Jeff breathed, nuzzling into Riker’s touch as Riker thread his fingers through Jeff’s hair.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Riker added as he slumped down against the wall. “And I know Mom won’t take no for an answer.”

“Nope,” Jeff agreed. Macen just snorted and shook his head as he turned back to his textbooks.

“Your mom is so weird,” Macen breathed.

“Yeah, I know,” Riker laughed as he looked over to make sure Jude was still asleep when she made a small noise. Then, Addie walked back into the room, one hand clapped over her mouth. She looked over at Riker with wide eyes and tears running down her cheeks. Riker smiled to the side of his mouth and held his hand out to her. She immediately ran over and curled into his side, dropping his phone onto the bed next to her.

“You realize Miri’s gonna make you live with them no matter what, right?” Jeff asked with a slight chuckle. Addie just nodded into Riker’s side, one hand still over her face. Riker chuckled and kissed the top of Addie’s head.

“Welcome to the family, Adds,” Riker added. Addie just released a small giggle and then burrowed further into Riker’s side.

“I love you,” she mumbled into Riker’s side.

“Love you too,” Riker replied as he hugged her close as she continued to cry. Jeff smiled and kissed Riker lightly, both of them happy knowing that Addie and Jude finally had a place to go.


	6. Chapter 6

“Addie, _calm down_ ,” Riker huffed from the driver’s seat as Addie twitched nervously in the back seat where she was sitting next to Jude.

“Seriously. Miri already adores you and Jude…as does Darren,” Jeff giggled as he turned in the passenger seat to look back at Addie as she fidgeted with Jude’s blanket that was draped over Jude’s lap as Jude slept.

“So? Riker has older siblings. You guys have a whole life there that doesn’t involve me,” Addie gasped out.

“Addison Malarie Chase, you are part of our lives now. Accept it. You are family now,” Riker told her as he looked at her through the rearview mirror. Addie just curled up on herself and pulled her sleeves over her hands. “C’mon. My mom loves you and my siblings will too. As will their significant others. And you’re gonna fall in love with Logan and Josh.”

“Oh man, Logan is gonna be _infatuated_ with Jude. You watch,” Jeff giggled as he reached out to thread his fingers with Riker’s. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement as he rolled his eyes.

“Who is Logan?” Addie asked nervously.

“She is my niece. She can be a little devil, but I love her,” Riker told her. “Curt, Maya, Logan, and Josh don’t come until a few days before Christmas, though. Alyssa and Derek are coming next week though before he goes to spend Christmas with his family.”

“How old are your siblings again?” Addie asked, eyebrows knit together.

“Curt is twenty-seven and Alyssa is twenty-three,” Riker replied. “And you’ve already met Darren. Just prepare yourself for him with Dalton, Courtney, and Shelby.”

“Ah, the little monsters,” Jeff breathed. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement as Addie looked between them nervously, hand tightening on Jude’s blanket.

“ _Stop worrying_. They’re not gonna mess with Jude. Darren adores her already. And they only mess with Blaine and Sabra, mostly. Everything else is just them being destructive before Dar and Dalt clean up,” Riker assured her as he turned into his neighborhood. Jeff immediately began bouncing in his seat excitedly. Riker chuckled and reached over to ruffle Jeff’s hair. Jeff squawked and slapped Riker’s hand as Riker chuckled. At Jeff’s loud noise, Jude stirred and made a stubborn noise. Addie smiled slightly and wiggled her fingers at Jude.

“Omma,” Jude yawned.

“Hi, baby girl,” Addie replied. Jude just let out a whine and shifted around. “We can get out of your seat soon, I promise.”

“Ike,” Jude whined out.

“I’m right here, Judey Bear,” Riker told her. Jude let out a snuffle then and Addie smiled.

“Whee!” Jeff exclaimed as Riker pulled into his driveway. Jeff immediately threw open the door and jumped out of the car. Riker snorted with laughter and got out as well and went to the back of the car to get their bags as Addie carefully got Jude out of her car seat.

“Get your bag, Jeffry!” Riker yelled.

“I wanna get Chubbz!” Jeff called back.

“So get your bag and bring it to your house and then let your dog into the yard!” Riker replied. Jeff just huffed out a visible breath and then skipped over to Riker to grab his bag and kiss Riker lightly. Riker chuckled and then kissed Jeff’s cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Jeff giggled before bounding over to his house and throwing open the door as he called excitedly for Mr. Chubby. Addie watched Jeff with raised eyebrows and Jude watched curiously.

“Eff?” Jude asked, pointing to where Jeff had disappeared.

“He went to drop off his bag, Judey Bear,” Riker said as he kissed Jude’s cheek loudly, which pulled a giggle from the toddler. Addie smiled and then followed Riker up to the house. As Riker neared the door he heard two squeals and then two _thud_ s before he heard four distinct giggles come from the entryway.

“Rikey!” Courtney exclaimed as she threw the door open and threw herself at Riker’s legs. Shelby let out a squeal too and attached herself to Riker’s legs as well. Darren and Dalton were both sitting on the floor by the stairs giggling and Miri was standing against the wall in the hallway shaking her head as she smiled fondly at the kids.

“Hey, guys! Why don’t you let me in so we can have proper hellos?” Riker asked.

“Okay!” Courtney and Shelby squealed before releasing Riker’s legs so he could walk into the foyer and drop his and Addie’s bags by the stairs. The four kids were immediately on Riker then, pushing him into the living room and forcing him to the floor. He just laughed and let them, reaching out to tickle each of their sides in turn.

“I _meeeeessed_ you, Riker!” Shelby exclaimed as she wiggled her way up Riker’s chest to hug him around his neck. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

“I missed you too, Shelbs,” Riker replied as he shifted the four kids around so he could sit up.

“I hurt my bu-butt,” Darren suddenly giggled.

“Me too!” Dalton exclaimed. Riker chuckled and ruffled each of their hair.

“Kids, c’mon. Off Riker,” Miri said.

“But, _Miri_ …” Courtney started to complain

“Nope. No whining. Let him get his and Addie’s bags upstairs. You can have cuddle time in a few minutes, okay? And then I’m sure Jeff will be here to join,” Miri said.

“Jeff! I miss Jeff! Where is he?” Dalton exclaimed, jumping up and looking around for his older cousin.

“He went to your house quick to drop off his stuff and get Mr. Chubby,” Riker replied as he got up from the floor and ruffled Dalton’s blonde hair again.

“Oh. Okay,” Dalton giggled before grabbing onto Darren’s hand and skipping off towards the kitchen. Courtney and Shelby immediately followed, screaming at the two boys that they weren’t allowed to decorate more cookies than them. Miri smiled and shook her head as she followed. Addie looked over at Riker then with raised eyebrows.

“Your mom deals with those kids every day?” Addie asked as Jude squirmed out of her arms and crawled over to the stairs and pat them happily with her hands.

“Yep. She has been for nearly two years now,” Riker replied as he grabbed their bags with one hand and scooped Jude up into his other arm before heading upstairs. “She watches them while the parents and older siblings are out. Or in Dalton’s case, whenever he sneaks through the fence to say hello.”

“That is adorable,” Addie giggled as she followed Riker up the stairs. “But they are _insane_.”

“It used to be worse. They’ve calmed down a little over the past three years. Shelby used to be completely insane. Getting her under control sometimes meant practically lying down on top of her so she couldn’t run off,” Riker said.

“Oh my god,” Addie breathed as Riker threw open his bedroom door and dropped his bag onto his bed. Jude pointed to a few of the stuffed animals on his bed and let out an excited squeal. Riker smiled and walked over to grab a stuffed cat to hand to Jude. She giggled happily and clutched the toy to her chest tightly. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes as Riker kissed Jude’s cheek and then lead Addie to the room across the hall and opened the door.

“And, this will be yours and Jude’s room,” Riker said as he dropped Addie’s bag onto the bed. Addie just looked around with wide eyes. Riker smiled and kissed her cheek and grabbed the diaper bag off of her shoulder to place in the crib that Miri had set up in the room for Jude.

“Your mom is way too nice,” Addie breathed out. Riker shrugged and gave her a tight-lipped smile.

“My dad was worse,” Riker commented as he shifted Jude to his other hip. “If I had told him about you last year, he probably would have hunted you down and cuddled you.”

“And I would probably have freaked out,” Addie laughed in response. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement. “You’ll have to show me a picture of him at some point.”

“Definitely,” Riker agreed as he kissed her forehead.

“ _Jeffy_!” they suddenly heard four voices squeal before they heard Jeff’s familiar screech at being tackled.

“Ah! Yes! I missed you too, you little monsters!” Jeff laughed as Riker and Addie walked back downstairs.

“Rawr!” Dalton giggled as he buried his face in Jeff’s neck. Jeff chuckled and ruffled Dalton’s hair before kissing it.

“Eff!” Jude squealed happily as she saw Jeff. Jeff immediately looked up and smiled widely at Jude.

“Hi, Judey girl!” Jeff replied, which caused Shelby, Courtney, and Dalton to look over at Jude. Darren just giggled and ran over to latch himself onto one of Riker’s legs. Riker smiled and reached down to ruffle Darren’s hair.

“Who they?” Shelby asked as she looked between Jude and Addie. “Rikey didn’t have a baby, did he?”

“No, Shelby. Riker did not have a baby,” Jeff snorted. “That is our friend Addie and her daughter Jude. We have to play _nice_ with Jude. She is only one.”

“Baby!” Courtney giggled as she walked up to Riker and waved at Jude, who giggled happily and then buried her face in Riker’s neck.

“Aw, Judey girl, are you being _shy_?” Addie cooed as she pulled Jude into her arms and poked at Jude’s stomach. Jude let out a giggle and bounced in Addie’s arms. “There is no reason to be shy, little girl. You’ve met Miri and Darren before.”

“Yeah!” Darren piped up happily as Riker pulled his younger brother into his arms.

“She is very cute,” Dalton giggled as Jeff placed Dalton on his hip.

“Thank you,” Addie said as she pressed a kiss to Jude’s cheek.

“She is very little,” Shelby commented. “Like, smaller than me.”

“Shelby, you are six. Jude is one,” Miri said. Shelby turned to Miri then and made a face with her nose scrunched up.

“ _I know_. But, like, when I was a baby. I seen pictures!” Shelby replied.

“Well, Jude was born extremely small, so she will always be a little on the small side,” Addie told Shelby, who looked up at Addie with curious eyes.

“How come she born small?” Shelby asked. Riker and Jeff both sent a glance in Addie’s direction and she just smiled slightly.

“She was born really little because I wasn’t able to get all the care I needed when I was pregnant with her. I had a hard time at home and I was in school too,” Addie told Shelby, who plopped down onto the floor at Addie’s feet.

“You have baby _and_ go to school like Rikey and Jeffy?” Shelby asked, head tilted to the side slightly.

“Mhm,” Addie hummed in response, raising one eyebrow at Riker.

“Oh, don’t worry. She always asks really deep questions. When she was three we had a whole conversation with her about who you can kiss and about different kinds of families and love,” Riker told Addie.

“This is true,” Jeff agreed as he flopped down onto a couch with Dalton in his lap. Dalton just giggled happily and curled up against Jeff’s chest, head tucked beneath Jeff’s chin.

“Yeah. And now Darren and Dalton kiss sometimes,” Shelby giggled as she crawled across the floor to sit in the middle of the living room floor. Miri smiled and rolled her eyes before heading into the kitchen as Courtney giggled and followed after Shelby.

“Not a lot,” Darren said defensively as Riker sat down on the couch next to Jeff. Addie giggled and sat down on the floor so that she could let Jude explore.

“Yeah. Not like Jeff and Riker,” Dalton added.

“I would hope not,” Jeff scoffed as he rubbed Dalton’s back. Addie snorted and rolled her eyes and clapped lightly as Jude giggled and held up the stuffed cat Riker had given to her.

“Wait…if you guys are home, is Aunty Lena home?” Courtney suddenly asked, sounding excited. Riker and Jeff both chuckled and nodded.

“She will be by soon to come see you. She stayed the night with Joey last night,” Riker told her.

“Poopy! I am more important than her stupid boyfriend!” Courtney exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly, causing Riker, Jeff, and Addie to all snort with laughter.

“Mmh, you say that now at the age of six. Just wait until you’re older, little miss,” Jeff told her. Courtney huffed out a stubborn breath and shook her head.

“Sassy,” Addie commented as she watched Jude crawl over to the window and pull herself up on the window sill. Jude immediately let out a squeal and slapped her small hand to the window. Riker immediately went over to the window to look and Darren giggled.

“Lily!” Darren squealed, smiling widely.

“Prepare thyself, Addie,” Riker chuckled as he placed Darren on his feet to go meet Lily at the door. As soon as he opened it, Lily squealed and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Riker just laughed and hugged her waist tightly.

“Lily!” all four six year olds squealed as they ran over to hug her once she released Riker.

“Hey, little monsters!” Lily exclaimed as she kneeled down to pull them all into a collective hug as they giggled. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in _forever_.”

“It has been _forever_!” Shelby exclaimed. Lily just laughed and pressed a loud kiss to Shelby’s cheek before she stood up. Then, she looked over at Jeff and ran over to tumble down on top of him. Jeff let out a grunt and then smiled as he hugged Lily as she giggled and hugged him tightly.

“I have missed you, Jeffry,” she added.

“Lilleth, we saw you a month ago on set,” Jeff grunted.

“Too long,” Lily replied as Riker collapsed onto the couch next to Jeff and Lily. Then, she looked over and her gaze fell on Addie. “Ah! You must be the highly popular Addie!”

“Yeah, that would be me,” Addie replied with a shy smile as Jude tumbled back into her lap with a giggle. Addie really smiled then and kissed the top of Jude’s head.

“Well, I can already tell that Jude is just as precious as Riker and Jeff and co. make her seem,” Lily said.

“She is so totally precious,” Jeff giggled as Jude began to sing to herself and play with the ears of the stuffed cat.

“I can tell,” Lily said as Jude began crawling around again, coming to a stop in front of Shelby and brandishing the cat toy. Shelby giggled and tapped the cat’s nose, which caused Jude to release an ecstatic giggle. Jude looked up at Shelby expectantly then and held the cat up once more. Shelby repeated her previous action and Jude fell into a fit of giggles, her whole face scrunching up. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes as Riker chuckled and took out his phone to take a picture.

“You’re such a creep,” Jeff chuckled in Riker’s ear before kissing behind Riker’s ear.

“You love me,” Riker replied. Jeff just hummed and Lily scoffed before moving off of the couch to sit on the recliner chair.

“Gross. People in love,” Lily added.

“You and Carter are no better, Lily,” Dalton commented as he looked over at her, causing Riker and Jeff to immediately burst out laughing while Addie snorted and clapped a hand over her mouth.

“You just got owned by a six year old! Ah! I am so proud of you, Dalt!” Jeff exclaimed as he pulled Dalton tightly to his chest as Dalton giggled and attempted to squirm his way out of Jeff’s arms. Lily just huffed a breath and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I did not miss the little kid sass,” Lily added as they all continued to laugh.

000000

Riker and Jeff were curled up beneath Riker’s blankets with limbs tangled together. Jeff had his head tucked beneath Riker’s chin and cheek pressed tightly to Riker’s bare chest. Riker’s fingers were splayed over the skin of Jeff’s back and would twitch every once in a while in his sleep. Jeff just curled tighter to Riker’s chest and gripped tightly at the waistband of Riker’s boxers unconsciously.

Then, a few slaps could be heard against the door and Riker let out a groan as he buried his face in Jeff’s hair. Jeff just huffed out a breath and burrowed closer to Riker as they heard the small slaps against Riker’s door again. Riker released a stubborn noise, even as they heard a familiar, annoyed squeal.

“God. She is worse than the little monsters ever were,” Riker grumbled as he rolled over to stretch out on his back.

“Mmh. Probably because she is not used to the door barrier,” Jeff breathed out as he reached up to kiss Riker’s jaw lightly. Riker just hummed in response and then threw the blankets off of their bodies. They both hissed as the cold air hit their bodies.

“Shit. Now I remember why winter sex sucks,” Riker groaned as he quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

“Mhm,” Jeff agreed as he did the same, immediately pulling the long sleeves of Riker’s old soccer hoodie over his hands. They heard Jude let out another annoyed squeal then and Riker rolled his eyes as he walked over to the door and opened it. Jude looked up at him and smiled widely as she stuck her hands up at him. He chuckled and picked her up and kissed her cheek.

“Where’s Mommy, huh?” Riker asked. Jude just giggled and pointed to her and Addie’s room across the hall. “Aw, did you sneak out while Mommy was napping?”

Jude just squealed in response and bounced in Riker’s arms. Jeff chuckled and kissed Jude’s cheek as he walked passed them to head downstairs.

“Eff!” Jude exclaimed, clapping and then pointing to Jeff. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes before following Jeff down the stairs.

“Ah, the beasts awaken,” Miri laughed as Jeff and Riker walked into the kitchen.

“Blame the toddler,” Jeff huffed as he collapsed into a chair at the table and buried his head in his arms. Darren giggled from where he was sitting and eating his lunch, swinging his feet back and forth beneath him.

“Aw, sometimes Jude just wants some attention, huh?” Miri cooed at Jude, who squealed in delight and then buried her face in Riker’s neck. “Addie still sleeping?”

“Mhm,” Riker replied as he walked over to the cabinet to get some Cheerios for Jude. As soon as Jude saw the cereal box she let out an excited yelp and clapped her hands together. “Yeah, I know, Judey Bear! Cheerios are your favorite!”

“Eh, eh!” Jude exclaimed in response, reaching out eagerly for the Cheerios. Riker just laughed and sat down in a chair with her in his lap before setting down the small bowl of Cheerios for Jude to eat. Jude hummed happily and then grabbed at the Cheerios. Riker chuckled and ran his fingers through her short, dark curls as she happily munched on her Cheerios.

“I swear, you are essentially her father,” Alyssa laughed as she walked in from the yard with Derek at her side. Jeff snorted and lifted his head to look at her.

“We already know this. She just doesn’t call him Dad,” Jeff said. Alyssa just giggled and kissed Jeff’s cheek. Jeff spluttered and shoved Alyssa away from himself as the rest of them laughed. “Don’t touch me with your cold skin, you evil woman!”

“I will do what I want,” Alyssa replied as she ruffled Jeff’s hair and then ran off. Jeff just rolled his eyes and dropped his head back to his arms.

“You better wake up, Jeffy. Curty is gonna be here soon,” Darren commented before shoving a spoonful of yogurt into his mouth.

“Very true, Jeffry,” Derek chuckled as he sat down next to Darren and ruffled Darren’s hair. Darren just hummed and continued to eat his yogurt. Jude giggled and then threw a few Cheerios in Darren’s direction.

“Yay! Cheerios and yogurt! Nom, nom!” Darren exclaimed, causing Jude to giggle hysterically before throwing a few more Cheerios at Darren.

“Hey, Jude. No more throwing food. Eat your Cheerios. Don’t throw them at Darren,” Riker said. Jude looked up at Riker and then huffed out a breath before beginning to eat the Cheerios again. Miri just smiled and rolled her eyes as she cleaned up while Derek chuckled and slumped down in his chair.

“You’re ruining her fun, Riker. How dare you,” Jeff chuckled as he lifted his head to rest his chin on his arms. Jude just made a face at Jeff, scrunching up her nose. Jeff mirrored her expression and she huffed out a laugh before returning her attention to her Cheerios.

“Man, this house is gonna be so insane in a few minutes,” Alyssa huffed as she walked back into the kitchen while pulling her hair into a ponytail.

“Because you and Curt get stupid,” Darren commented as he continued to eat his yogurt.

“Oh, you little _bugger_ ,” Alyssa said as she lunged for Darren, who just squealed out a giggle and slapped his spoon against her arm. Alyssa laughed and leaned down to blow against Darren’s cheek. Darren just giggled and pushed Alyssa into Derek. Derek laughed and pulled Alyssa into his lap as Jeff shook his head.

“Ewee-ooooh,” Jude sang out then as she poked at the remaining Cheerios in the bowl.

“Yes! Cheerio!” Riker exclaimed as he clapped for Jude. She smiled triumphantly and then stuck a Cheerio in her mouth as Jeff snorted and pushed his hair out of his face. Miri smiled and walked over to kiss the top of Riker’s head before she walked out of the kitchen, Braxton at her heels.

“You like your Cheerios, Judey girl?” Jeff asked.

“Eh!” Jude replied before stuffing a few more Cheerios into her mouth. They all laughed and Darren reached over to steal some of Jude’s Cheerios. Jude immediately let out a squeal and slapped at Darren’s hand. Darren laughed manically and then ran out of the room, the hand holding the Cheerios held over his head. Jude let out a squeal in protest and Riker chuckled.

“Wanna go get him for stealing your Cheerios?” Riker asked Jude.

“Eh!” she replied. Riker just smiled and stood up to go after Darren as Jude babbled angrily. Darren just giggled manically and ran into the living room, one hand still held above his head.

“Oh no! We’re gonna get you, Dar!” Riker exclaimed as he jumped into the living room. Darren let out a squeal and ran off again. Jude yelled after him as the rest of them laughed.

“It is a wonder Addie is still asleep at this point,” Riker heard Derek laugh as Riker went to chase after Darren again. Though, as Riker reached the foyer, the door swung open and Curt let out a yell as he grabbed Darren around the waist as Darren ran by. Darren let out a screech before starting to giggle.

“Uncle Rikey!” Logan squealed as she ran in and slammed into Riker’s legs.

“Whoa! Careful there, little girl,” Riker chuckled as he steadied himself and Jude stared down at Logan with curious eyes.

“Logan, what did we say about tackling peoples’ legs?” Maya asked as she walked in with Josh on her hip. Logan just stuck her tongue out at her mother and then turned as she heard footsteps. She let out a squeal when she spotted Jeff and immediately jumped into his arms. Jeff laughed and kissed her cheek.

“I swear, you children are so loud,” Miri breathed as she walked into the foyer.

“You love us, Mom,” Curt chuckled as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“Questionable. At this point Addie is my favorite,” Miri replied.

“Rude, Mother. _Rude_ ,” Alyssa said as she pulled Josh into her arms and kissed his cheek as he giggled and snuggled into her arms. Miri just shrugged and then hugged Maya.

“Who dat?” Logan suddenly asked, pointing at Jude, who had curled against Riker’s chest as she stared around curiously, head tucked beneath Riker’s chin.

“This is Jude, Logan,” Riker told her as he bounced Jude slightly. Jude let out a giggle and burrowed deeper into Riker’s chest.

“Are you her daddy?” Logan asked with wide eyes.

“No. I am not Jude’s daddy. Jude is Jeff’s and my friend’s daughter,” Riker said.

“Yeah. Speaking of which, where is she?” Curt asked. “I want to meet her!”

“She was sleeping, but I highly doubt she is anymore,” Jeff snorted in response.

“I go check!” Darren exclaimed, jumping out of Curt’s arms and then running up the stairs.

“Leave her alone if she is still sleeping, Darren!” Miri called after him.

“I know, Mommy!” Darren replied from the top of the stairs before disappearing down the hallway. A few seconds later, they all heard Darren screech before he giggled.

“I would say Addie is awake,” Alyssa laughed.

“Mhm,” Riker and Jeff agreed as they all went into the living room. Jude immediately wiggled her way out of Riker’s arms and crawled over to the window to haul herself up using the windowsill, which had become her favorite past time.

“I think Jude thinks she is a watch dog,” Alyssa laughed.

“My daughter is _not_ a watch dog,” Addie said as she walked into the living room with Darren on one hip.

“She likes to watch out the window like she is one,” Derek replied. Addie just pursed her lips and rolled her eyes before placing Darren on his feet and then collapsing on the couch next to Riker. Riker smiled and kissed her temple and she curled into his side.

“Still not a watch dog,” Addie added.

“Woof!” Darren laughed out as he crawled across the floor to join Jude at the window. Jude just looked over at Darren and let out an excited squeal before patting at the curls on top of his head.

“What out dere?” Logan asked as she crawled over as well and pressed close to Darren’s side.

“Nothing yet. I just watch with Jude sometimes so she is not alone,” Darren chuckled as Jude slapped her small hands to the window. Addie smiled fondly over at them, head dropping onto Riker’s shoulder. Riker smiled and rested his head on top of hers even as Jeff curled into his other side.

“Omma! Ite! Ite!” Jude suddenly squealed, pointing excitedly at the sky.

“Mommy! Snow!” Darren exclaimed right after Jude.

“Can we play in it?” Logan asked as she toddled over to Curt and pulled at his jeans.

“Not yet, sweetie,” Curt chuckled as he pulled his daughter into his lap as she huffed out a sigh.

“ _Snow_!” Darren giggled excitedly as he ran over and toppled into Riker’s lap. Riker let out a small grunt and then shifted Darren into a better position on his lap. Jude just giggled and crawled over to sit at Addie’s feet. Addie smiled and pulled Jude into her lap.

“Ite, ite, ite,” Jude sang to herself, pointing towards the window.

“Not _white_ , Judey girl. It is _snow_ , which is the _color_ white,” Addie said, lips pressed close to Jude’s ear. Jude just giggled and curled up slightly before burying her face in Addie’s neck. Addie smiled and kissed the top of Jude’s head.

“Okay, so you’re, like seven years younger than I am and you are a better first-time mother than I was,” Maya commented as she looked at Addie, who immediately flushed.

“I think part of your problem was the child, Maya. I mean, look at her father,” Jeff snorted.

“ _Hey_!” Curt and Logan exclaimed in unison.

“Can’t deny the logic,” Alyssa breathed out as she leaned back against Derek’s chest as Derek chuckled.

“Well, that is a valid point, but still,” Maya said. “And you are probably younger than I was when I had Logan.”

“That she is,” Riker chuckled as he tucked Addie closer to his side as Darren giggled and made faces at Jude, who was peeking out at him. “She also has quite a different situation than you. _Anyway_ , this is Addie. Adds, that is my older brother Curt and his wife Maya. The little menace is Logan and the quiet one is Josh.”

“Hey! I not a _menace_!” Logan exclaimed.

“Lo, do you even _know_ what menace _means_?” Jeff asked as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through Darren’s hair.

“Yes! ‘Cause Mommy calls Daddy menace all time! Means trouble!” Logan replied as she crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

“Look at what you two have created,” Derek chuckled. Logan just turned her attention to Derek then and stuck her tongue out at him. Derek did the same in response and Logan huffed out an annoyed breathed before slipping out of Curt’s lap and walking off as she called out for Miri.

“That is all you, Curtis,” Maya laughed as she bounced Josh on her knee as he babbled to himself.

“Yep. I know,” Curt chuckled. “Can you even imagine a biological child of Jeff’s, though? That kid is gonna be so sassy.”

“You know it,” Jeff snorted in response as he gave Curt a thumbs-up.

“And Riker’s kid will be sitting in a corner singing to themselves,” Alyssa giggled.

“Hey, you know what, corners are fun. _Screw you_ ,” Riker countered as he pointed over at Alyssa, who cackled.

“What?” Addie asked, eyebrows knitting together as Jude squirmed out of her lap with Darren’s help.

“Oh man. Riker literally used to sit in corners of the house and sing to himself…or his stuffed animals. It depended on the day,” Curt laughed out.

“Mhm. He did it until he was about seven. It was a little ridiculous seeing a six year old curled into a corner singing to themselves,” Alyssa added.

“Dad thought it was _precious_ ,” Curt snorted as he rolled his eyes.

“Ryan thought everything Riker did was precious. Let’s not go down that road,” Jeff huffed out as he twined his fingers through Riker’s as Addie giggled on Riker’s other side. Riker looked down at her with one raised eyebrow and she giggled even harder.

“I’m sorry, but it is _hilarious_ that you used to do that. If you ever do have a biological child somehow, that child is _so screwed_ ,” Addie told him.

“Wow, _thanks_ , Addie,” Riker said sarcastically.

“It’s okay. His kid will have to be mellow to even out the sass of mine,” Jeff said with a shrug.

“Valid point,” Derek said as he pointed over to Jeff.

“Those poor children,” Alyssa breathed out.

“You know what, shut up, Alyssa. Your children are going to have a fear of sperm,” Riker countered.

“Hey! We are not bringing that into this! That was _disgusting_!” Alyssa exclaimed as she pointed accusingly over at Riker and Jeff as Jeff roared with laughter.

“Completely your fault, Alyssa Lorraine!” Jeff added.

“No! Yours, Jeffry Alexander! You were being possessive!” Alyssa replied.

“One for Alyssa,” Curt chuckled.

“You didn’t have to burst in! You have issues with running in on that stuff! You’re lucky that was the first time you got it on you!” Jeff countered.

“Ooo, point for Jeff,” Riker laughed.

“At least I didn’t get it on with Derek with you in the same room!” Alyssa exclaimed.

“Hey! That was _once_ and you were sleeping and _I thought we had moved on from this_!” Riker said.

“I have never moved on from that, Riker! Disturbing!” Alyssa replied as she threw her hands into the air.

“I don’t think there is a clear winner here,” Derek breathed out. “I think we should just be happy Darren left the room.”

“Agreed,” Curt chuckled.

“I am _so_ confused…” Addie breathed as Riker and Jeff settled back into the couch.

“Oh. Summer after senior year Jeff got semen on Alyssa. She hates it now…except for Derek’s,” Riker said.

“Hey now,” Alyssa warned before looking over at Addie. “And the other part was because one night I was staying with Riker and Jeff in their dorm and they decided to be _nice_ to each other during the night.”

“I regret nothing,” Jeff huffed out.

“I bet you don’t, jerk face,” Alyssa replied. Maya smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Okay. So. I completely understand why Jeff has stuck around this family for so long, but Derek and Maya, I am seriously questioning your sanity…and my own,” Addie breathed with raised eyebrows.

“Ah, young one, _welcome to the Castellan family_ ,” Curt laughed as he opened his arms towards her.

“Pretty much,” Maya and Derek agreed as Curt got up.

“Ah! Curt! _Curtis, no_!” Riker and Jeff exclaimed, knowing exactly what Curt was doing. Curt just laughed and then collapsed onto their laps and enveloping Addie in a hug. Addie let out a screech and then began giggling as Curt hugged her and ruffled her hair.

“Don’t break anything,” Miri commented as she walked by.

“Can’t make any promises!” Alyssa laughed as she got up and piled on top of Curt. Riker and Jeff both let out grunts and Addie just giggled even more as Alyssa ruffled her hair too. “Seriously, though, Addie. Welcome to the family.”

“Yeah, I know,” Addie giggled in response as she smiled widely at all of them, her nose scrunched up a bit. Riker smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek as best as he could, knowing that she had finally accepted that she belonged somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends this! WHEE!  
> There will be another that is a bit more Addie-centric, but then Addie and Jude remain in their lives for the remainder. I also just love Jude. Even when she is older :)

**Author's Note:**

> BOOP! Okay, Imma be honest. I got this idea solely because I wanted a character with the one specific tattoo, and the name for her (which you will find out next chp). I was telling one of my friends about this character while I was writing and her response was "she was doomed from the start", which is very true. SO YEAH.
> 
> Also, the tattoo: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e1/01/eb/e101ebbef9600e56360a7afaf34a8259.jpg  
> In reference to placing, the girl's tattoo would be on her side, however it would start further down her side (closer to her hip) and then end about an inch or so below the bra-line.


End file.
